Le secret
by stah
Summary: Un rêve récurrent trouble Harry, quel est donc cet homme qu'il désire tant la nuit ?Il découvre bientôt son identité, l'effroi deviendra vite désir décuplé... HPSS, Rating M. *COMPLETE*
1. Un rêve troublant

**Voilà une toute nouvelle fic, et ma première sur Harry Potter ! On ne peut pas vraiment la situer dans un tome en particulier, disons juste que la menace de Voldemort n'est pas vraiment présente. Il s'agit d'un Snarry (attention c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre de fic, slash), dans lequel Harry découvre grâce à un rêve, qu'il a des sentiments pour son professeur des potions. Lisez et vous verrez ce que ça donne, et surtout n'hésitez pas à critiquez et à donner votre avis, que vous trouviez ça génial ou exécrable !**

_**L'univers de Harry Potter, les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, évidemment.**_

_**Pour l'instant, rien de très évocateur, juste de la sensualité pendant une ou deux lignes, mais qui sait ce qui viendra ensuite ? Mouhahaha je suis diabolique !**_

_**Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça plaira, soyez indulgents...**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Un rêve troublant

« Harry...

La voix froide qui soupirait dans son cou le fit frémir, et lorsqu'il entendit son nom prononcé, avec une sensualité désarmante, tandis que des mains écartaient délicatement ses cheveux en bataille, il gémit de bonheur et de désir...

- POTTER !

Harry sursauta sur sa chaise, renversa les fioles remplies de liquides multicolores, et poussa un cri de douleur après s'être cogné au chaudron noir et brûlant. Si cela n'avait pas encore suffi pour le ramener à la réalité, l'intervention glaciale et narquoise du professeur Rogue devait y parvenir :

- Vous avez fait un cauchemar ?

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et esquissa une fausse moue préoccupée pendant que la classe s'esclaffait, Malefoy en particulier ne cachait pas son hilarité.

- Pardon... marmonna la victime, mal-à-l'aise.

- Mais non, il n'y a pas de quoi vous excuser, vous êtes l'élu, vous avez bien besoin de reprendre vos forces pour le grand combat...

Harry ne releva pas la réflexion et se leva pour aller nettoyer le verre brisé. Il pensa un court instant que l'initiative lui éviterait de nouveaux sarcasmes mais ceux-ci furent remplacés par les mots doucereux du professeur des potions :

- Vous aurez une retenue, demain soir dans mon bureau directement après le repas. »

Harry hocha la tête avec rage et dépit, Rogue eut un air satisfait, et chacun retourna à sa tâche. Ron et Hermione, qui entouraient le jeune homme affichaient quant à eux deux figures bien différentes, le premier s'efforçait sans doute de montrer sa compassion mais ses difficultés à cacher son sourire avaient pour résultat de le faire grimacer avec peu de grâce, et la seconde semblait crier en silence « je te l'avais bien dit ».

En effet, Harry qui avait passé une mauvaise nuit, avait décidé de profiter du cours de potions pour se reposer et leur avait exhorté de ne pas le réveiller s'il s'assoupissait. Demande à laquelle Hermione avait évidemment répondu d'un ton sec et rédibitoire « tu traînes la nuit et ensuite tu dors pendant les cours, ne viens pas te plaindre si tes résultats baissent, et je ne serai pas là pour t'aider ! ». Il avait eu un soupçon d'angoisse à cette menace qui s'était envolé aussitôt que sa fatigue l'avait gagné, mais maintenant il le sentit revenir et l'envahir de sorte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir son livre à la bonne page pour trouver les ingrédients de sa potion., tous les autres remuant déjà le contenu de leur chaudron avec une concentration bien visible.

Il versa lentement un liquide verdâtre, ajouta trois pincées d'une poudre rouge et remua sans enthousiasme le résultat obtenu. Il sourit en remarquant que Ron s'était collé une patte de grenouille dans les cheveux et que Hermione avait fait même mieux : dans la précipitation, elle avait posé une peau de serpent sur son épaule, et remis consciencieusement un chiffon dans l'armoire à ingrédients. Son sourire s'évanouit cependant assez vite, car il avait pris conscience que tous deux ne pouvaient pas le comprendre, c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était promené cette nuit-là, il avait besoin d'être seul, pour ne pas avoir à parler.

C'était la première fois qu'il cachait quelque chose à ses deux amis, et c'était plus parce qu'il était gêné que par manque de confiance en fait. Le secret qu'il cachait, l'objet de ses tourments, n'était autre qu'un rêve, qu'il avait fait une semaine plus tôt et qui avait tendance à revenir aussi souvent qu'un vieux cauchemar. Ce rêve l'avait d'abord fait entré dans une profonde confusion, puis dans un déni fervent, avant de le plonger dans des doutes et des découvertes surprenantes...

Il se passait toujours de la même façon, assez flou, et achevé au moment fatidique : Harry était avec un homme, proche de lui, dans son dos, qui passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son torse, et il se réveillait au moment où il se retournait pour l'embrasser, juste avant qu'il ne voie son visage. Sa voix elle-même lui semblait familière, mais n'était pas reconnaissable dans ce désir qui l'animait. A chaque réveil, il était frustré et agacé de ne pas savoir qui était le mystérieux inconnu, et tous les soirs, il était au contraire inquiet de s'endormir et d'être ainsi esclave de ses pulsions, se demandant par ailleurs si ce rêve signifiait vraiment quelque chose...

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il se trouva, le soir-même allongé dans son lit, dans le silence uniquement troublé par les ronflements de Ron. Il réfléchissait longuement, s'efforçant de trouver des signes d'un désir pour un homme, d'une affection plus qu'amicale qui aurait grandi chez lui et à son insu, mais il avait beau passer en revue des noms dans sa tête, aucun d'eux ne déclenchait ce sentiment troublant qui l'habitait dans ce rêve. Le premier auquel il pensa fut Ron, son ami le plus proche, puis les jumeaux Weasley, mais il se souvint des mains dans ses cheveux, qui dénotaient plus un physique adulte. Alors, il songea à Lupin, mais il se trouva ridicule. Mais après lui, personne ne lui venait à l'esprit. Epuisé, il se dit que peut-être n'était-ce personne en particulier, que ce rêve servait juste de révélateur sur son orientation sexuelle. Il s'en voulut alors de perdre son temps et de sacrifier ses études à de telles élucubrations. Il se promit donc de se remettre sérieusement au travail le lendemain. Bientôt il ne pensa plus à rien, et sombra dans une légère somnolence, jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse emporter par le sommeil.

« Harry... »

Il ferma les yeux. Chaque fibre de son être respirait un bonheur à la fois serein et sensuel, bonheur qui se propageait en lui au rythme des respirations qui caressaient son cou avec douceur. Enlacé dans des bras puissants, il se sentait en sécurité. Les mains se délièrent, effleurèrent son torse nu, remontèrent vers son visage et passèrent tendrement dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il ouvrit les yeux, laissa son regard se perdre dans la pièce sombre, puis il se retourna pour poser sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'homme portant une cape noire. Alors, il se recula légèrement, chercha aveuglément ses lunettes derrière lui, et les mit pour mieux regarder celui dont la présence seule le rendait si heureux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, dont la noirceur était illuminée par un éclat qui n'appartient qu'à ceux qui sont amoureux...

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Cette fois, son rêve s'était poursuivi, au comble de l'horreur...


	2. Severus Snape

**Deuxième chapitre ! Plus long cette fois, dites-moi si vous aimez !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Severus Rogue ?

Rogue. C'était Rogue. Celui qu'il avait toujours haï, celui que tous haissaient. Ce professeur qui avait bien le double de son âge, des cheveux gras, qui était froid, sadique parfois, et... qui le haïssait. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment être tellement fou de lui la nuit, oubliant ainsi tout ce dégoût et cette haine ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, la révélation l'avait plongé dans une telle confusion qu'il se sentait incapable d'y réfléchir calmement.

« Harry ! T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- Hein ? S'exclama-t-il encore troublé, Ron c'est toi !

Ron arqua un sourcil surpris.

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu as eu une vision ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Non ! Non bien sûr que non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry en reprenant ses esprits.

- Tu es tout en sueur, expliqua Ron.

Harry gêné se leva pour jeter un coup d'oeil à son reflet dans la vitre et se découvrit le visage rouge et transpirant. Il soupira.

- J'ai du faire un cauchemar, dit-il à Ron.

- Ou un autre genre de rêve... déclara son ami en remarquant son air gêné.

Harry sursauta et répliqua sans doute un peu trop rapidement pour que Ron en soit convaincu :

- Quoi ? Non ! C'était un cauchemar ! Je m'en souviens maintenant, avec des détraqueurs...

Sa voix s'éteint misérablement devant le sourire machiavélique de Ron.

- Allez dis-moi ! C'était avec qui ? Je la connais ?

- Personne !

Il renonça à en persuader le rouquin qu'il connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'une fois lancé, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, et préféra s'apprêter en subissant son interrogatoire.

Celui-ci dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la grande salle :

- C'est Hermione c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu veux rien me dire... C'est pas Ginny quand même ? Ou bien Cho, mais je croyais que c'était fini...

Pendant qu'il déblatérait des noms de plus en plus farfelus, Harry observa discrètement la table des professeurs et fut soulagé de constater que Rogue n'était pas assis parmi ses collègues. Il rejoint Hermione qui semblait avoir une discussion animée avec Ginny :

- ...puisque je te dis qu'il ne m'a fait qu'une réflexion habituelle...

- En rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles ? Hermione ne sois pas ridicule...

- C'est toi qui es ridicule ! Malefoy ! Tu veux que je répète : Malefoy. M-A-L-E-F-O-Y !

Le nom du jeune serpentard résonna dans la grande salle, ce qui attira les regards d'une dizaine d'élèves alentour qui se mirent à regarder Hermione comme si elle était devenue folle. Harry s'assit blasé, visiblement la conversation ne volait pas plus haut que les questions de Ron, dire qu'il se pressait de retrouver son amie toujours indifférente aux potins... Il dit doucement, de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione :

- Salut les filles.

- Salut Harry, répondit Ginny.

- SALUT. Il est tard ! S'écria Hermione.

- Oui ça va merci, et toi ? S'amusa Ron.

- Oh ça va hein !

- Alors on parle du blond mégalo ? Continua Ron comme si de rien n'était.

- Il est sous le charme d'Hermione, répondit calmement Ginny.

Ron cracha son jus d'orange qui se répandit sur la cape de Harry assis en face de lui.

- Tu délires Ginny ! Je te rappelle que c'est Malefoy, qui rêve d'être mangemort, et Hermione au cas où tu aurais oublié, a des parents moldus.

- Je sais bien ! S'énerva sa soeur avec une point d'agacement qu'éclairait sa voix plus aigüe, mais je sais ce que j'ai vu !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? S'intéressa Harry.

- On change de sujet ! Interrompit Hermione.

- Alors j'en ai un qui va vous plaire ! Harry a rêvé...

- Et va t'en coller une si tu dis quoi que ce soit ! Compléta Harry avec fureur.

- Il a raison Ron ! Ce qui se passe dans le dortoir des hommes...

- Ne doit pas sortir du dortoir des hommes. »

Les jumeaux Weasley venaient d'arriver et s'étaient assis à leurs côtés. Harry qui était parfois agacé de leur interventions s'en réjouit et appuya d'un hochement de tête très officiel cette déclaration parfaitement juste. Les conversations devinrent plus sérieuses jusqu'à ce que l'heure d'aller en cours approcha.

Lorsque les élèves sortirent de la grande salle, Harry ne pensait plus du tout à sa découverte troublante, seulement, une circonstance la lui rappela brusquement. Alors qu'il marchait vers les deux grandes portes d'entrée de la grande salle, il crut entendre son nom et se retourna, à ce moment précis, il heurta de plein fouet ce qu'il prit d'abord pour un mur, avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un. Face à cette personne, il leva lentement la tête, bien qu'il sût déjà qui se tenait devant lui à ses habits, et regarda un Rogue exaspéré. Encore très proche de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de le fixer, alors dans un mouvement maladroit il recula vivement et s'excusa, sentant amèrement la chaleur lui monter au visage. Rogue l'ignora et continua son chemin. Heureusement, Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas vu rougir devant son professeur des potions...

Harry passa le reste de la journée à ruminer dans ses pensées, comme les autres jours, trahissant sa promesse de la veille. Les sentiments qui le traversaient la nuit étaient en train de le gagner, il l'avait compris dès la bousculade avec son professeur des potions, puisque sa première intention avait de s'excuser et il s'était senti pour la première fois déçu de son indifférence. Il avait encore du mal à y croire et une partie de lui s'évertuait à penser qu'il était peut-être malade. Dans tous les cas, il saurait bientôt ce qu'il en était puisqu'il avait encore cette retenue.

Aussi, une fois le dîner terminé, il se rendit avec appréhension aux cachots, accompagné par les regards de soutien de Ron et Hermione qui avaient attribué son attitude à la perspective de passer la soirée avec Rogue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du bureau du professeur des potions, il sentait son coeur accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Il avait toujours été un peu angoissé à l'idée d'être en retenue avec Rogue mais cette fois, il était proche du malaise. Il arriva enfin à sa destination, mais resta instantanément bloqué devant la porte noire du bureau, immobile dans la pénombre d'un des couloirs les plus sombres de l'école. Il s'essuya nerveusement les mains sur sa cape, et par un réflexe étrange chercha sa baguette des mains comme pour se préparer à une grande bataille. Elle était bien là, dans la poche intérieure de sa cape.

Il scruta les détails de la porte, sans trouver le courage de frapper. Soudain, il paniqua : il avait complètement oublié que Rogue était un legilimens très doué ! Et lui un piètre occlumens ! « Quel idiot ! S'énerva-t-il contre lui-même ». Il suffirait de le regarder dans les yeux pour connaître toute la vérité et Harry craignait la réaction d Rogue plus que tout, il n'avait aucune idée de comment elle se présenterait : est-ce qu'il allait lui jeter un sort d'oubliettes pour qu'il oublie ce rêve ? Ou bien il en parlerait à Dumbledore ! Pire encore, il pourrait se moquer de lui devant la classe entière ! Harry recula d'un pas, résolu à partir d'ici le plus vite possible, il préférait risquer d'être renvoyé plutôt que d'être humilié de la sorte ! Mais alors qu'il tournait les talons la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, le figeant sur place.

« Potter, vous vous décidez à entrer ! S'écria Rogue.

Harry marmonna une excuse et se concentra pour ne pas regarder le professeur, il n'avait qu'à éviter soigneusement son regard, cela devrait bien suffire. Il rentra dans le bureau encore plus sombre que le couloir et baissa les yeux au sol quand Rogue revint face à lui. Celui-ci parut s'étonner de cette attitude de la part de l'élève qui l'avait au cours de sa carrière le plus défié. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas et préféra penser que les pensées de Potter, dans leur grande absurdité, étaient impénétrables.

« Bien Potter, je vous préviens, cette retenue ne vous laissera pas l'opportunité de replonger dans vos doux rêves...

Harry sentit ses entrailles se nouer et continua de fixer obstinément ses pieds. Rogue marqua une petite pause et suivit le regard de l'étudiant qu'il trouva de plus en plus perturbé quand il vit qu'il ne lâchait plus des yeux ses chaussures, comme si tout à coup il leur trouvait une beauté formidable. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta d'un ton glacial :

- J'avais prévu de vous donner le plaisir de nettoyer la salle du cours de potions mais il se trouve que Dumbledore a d'autres projets pour moi qui modifient votre soirée. Il a chaleureusement demandé à ce que vous m'offriez votre compagnie malgré mes protestations insistantes sur ce point, pour une sortie dans la forêt interdite.

Harry se sentit rassuré, une retenue dans la forêt interdite serait moins laborieuse qu'un nettoyage de bocaux vieux de dix ans et remplis d'ingrédients visqueux et gluants. Il aurait par ailleurs moins d'occasions d'être confronté à Rogue en marchant. Mais ce ne fut pas le seul sentiment qui le poussa à sourire discrètement, il était parcouru d'un frisson de joie à l'idée de passer un peu de temps avec cet homme froid, frisson qui le convainquit et lui enleva tout déni de son attirance, et peut-être même de son amour pour ce dernier. Il osa demander :

- Et qu'allons-nous faire dans la forêt interdite ?

Il entendit un peu trop d'enthousiasme dans sa voix et se chercha précipitamment une expression moins souriante, après quelques efforts il fronça les sourcils et se forgea un regard noir, toujours en évitant celui de Rogue. Pour cela, il avait bien appris de Dumbledore pendant sa cinquième année, et à son exemple, il fixait un point au niveau de l'épaule du professeur des potions.

- Ne soyez pas trop enthousiaste Potter, nous n'y allons pas en promenade de santé, il faut que nous pénétrions au plus profond de la forêt pour chasser un hôte malveillant. Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pourriez m'être utile alors je vous prierai de rester en arrière et de ne pas me gêner.

Harry reçut la remarque comme une gifle mais dissimula sa réaction et acquiesça simplement. Une nouvelle fois, Rogue se posa des questions devant ce comportement plus que suspect : les efforts de Harry étaient vains et son regard qu'il avait voulu féroce était devenu un regard triste, même s'il faisait tout pour rester dans l'ombre, il n'était pas invisible pour autant.

- Vous avez votre baguette ?

- Oui.

- Bien, posez vos affaires et allons-y.

Rogue passa majestueusement devant Harry qui prit une grande inspiration et le suivit.

OooOoOoOoOoOo

Harry avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, comme il n'avait toujours pas rattrapé son sommeil perdu, il était complètement épuisé et peinait derrière Rogue qui menait à un rythme éreintant. Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans la boue et il regrettait de ne pas avoir changé de chaussures car ses pieds nageaient maintenant dans une eau glacée. Il se demandait comment Rogue pouvait bien faire comme si de rien n'était, à moins qu'il eût déjà tout prévu avant de venir, auquel cas la retenue de Harry devait justement consister à ce qu'il subît cette randonnée.

Harry n'osait pas demander une pause, il craignait d'être victime d'une nouvelle remarque blessante, et de simplement le décevoir. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il ne tint plus, et lâcha :

« Monsieur ?

Rogue se retourna lentement et Harry comprit immédiatement que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait : une occasion de l'humilier encore, en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un incapable.

- Un problème Potter ?

Harry improvisa alors, en gardant du mieux qu'il pouvait un air dégagé :

- Qu'est-ce que nous cherchons exactement ? J'aimerais quand même mieux savoir, si on est attaqué...

Rogue le fixa un instant qui parut durer une éternité à Harry qui ne cherchait plus vraiment à éviter son regard et qui par conséquent sentit déferler en lui toute une vague de bonheur que lui procurait ce simple contact visuel. Enfin, l'homme se remit en marche, déçu sans doute, et dit d'un ton neutre :

- Je ne sais pas moi-même, Dumbledore a su d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'une menace se cachait ici, cela pourrait être n'importe qui, ou n'importe quoi, ajouta Rogue.

Harry déglutit, il était déjà venu dans la forêt interdite et ses rencontres avaient toujours été mémorables, dans le mauvais sens du terme : d'une araignée géante à Voldemort lui-même, certes affaibli, en passant par des centaures furieux, aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient encouragé à revenir. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de devoir s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la forêt en sachant que plus il s'était éloigné de Poudlard, plus ses aventures avaient été dangereuses. Il fut pris d'un doute qui l'inquiéta plus encore, et en fit part à Rogue, qui commençait à prendre de l'avance sur lui :

- Mais on sait où le trouver, non ?

Rogue eut un rictus narquois et dit sournoisement :

- On a peur Potter ? Allons vous avez vu pire...

Harry n'était pas rassuré, il ne pouvait le nier mais il sentait bien que Rogue aussi était sur ses gardes puisqu'il ne lui avait pas asséné ses habituelles paroles méprisantes pendant le chemin. Comme le professeur des potions s'était arrêté, Harry en profita pour réduire la distance entre eux et se rapprocher de lui, enfin, il arriva à sa hauteur. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher un peu plus mais pensa judicieusement qu'il ne le ferait jamais s'il n'avait pas ses sentiments... Rogue daigna enfin lui répondre :

- Dumbledore m'a précisé que ce que nous cherchons nous trouverait et que nous n'aurions qu'à marcher le plus loin possible.

- Vous voulez dire qu'à chaque instant on pourrait être attaqué ? Demanda Harry soudain plus sérieux.

- Exactement Potter, maintenant, tâchez de rester près de moi je ne veux pas avoir à vous attendre sans cesse pour ensuite ramener un cadavre à vos chers amis.

Harry obéit et suivit Rogue, attentif aux bruits et une main sur la baguette prête à être dégainée.

Ils marchèrent encore longtemps, tant que Harry était étonné de la grandeur de la forêt qu'il avait toujours crue cernée dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Enfin, Rogue stoppa net et leva sa baguette. Harry ne perçut pas aussi vite que lui la présence d'une magie menaçante mais l'imita et se prépara, concentré. Il sentit alors la vague mystique qui imprégnait l'atmosphère, c'en était presque palpable. Instinctivement il rejoignit Rogue et il se mit en position de défense, tous deux faisaient appel à tous leurs sens pour repérer l'individu.

Les secondes semblaient durer des heures, le moindre bruit était interprété, le hululement d'une chouette au loin, le bruissement des feuilles pouvaient indiquer le déplacement de quelqu'un. Leurs baguettes éclairaient faiblement autour d'eux et la nuit les enveloppait comme si elle allait les engloutir dans sa houle silencieuse. Seules leurs respirations, celle de Harry, rapide, et celle de Rogue, plus contrôlée, mais plus rauque aussi rappelaient une présence humaine. Soudain, Harry poussa un cri, le corps violemment secoué, il tomba à genoux sous une douleur fulgurante.

- Potter ! S'écria Rogue.

Il se retourna et vit que Harry avait du mal à respirer mais se relevait déjà. Ensemble ils pointèrent leurs baguettes sur l'endroit qui devait être l'origine du sort lancé. Rogue murmura alors à Harry :

- Nous aurons cinq minutes...

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais Rogue ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interroger.

- Sole videt !

Une lumière aveuglante chassa l'obscurité et plongea les alentours dans une clarté diurne. Cinq minutes... Comme ils ne voyaient toujours pas leur ennemi, Harry qui se souvenait de la poudre à disparaître des frères Weasley, dit à tout hasard :

- Revelio !

Son sort fut efficace : une silhouette apparut à quelques mètres devant eux, vêtue d'une grande cape noire, elle arborait un masque argenté qui rappelait ceux des mangemorts. Rogue attaqua subitement, Harry ne sut quel sort il avait jeté jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le corps de l'homme se raidir. Il avait sans doute l'intention de le capturer pour le ramener à l'école. Mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient prudemment, le sort ne fit plus effet, et il se leva à nouveau. Rogue ne s'y attendait pas et n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand la baguette du sorcier s'agita dans les airs à une vitesse impressionnante. Harry ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur son professeur, l'entraînant à terre pour esquiver le trait lumineux. Aussitôt, Rogue se dégagea et cette fois dit à voix haute :

- Stupefix !

Mais l'autre para le sort et fit entendre le son de sa voix :

- Reducto !

Rogue à son tour, fit un geste rapide pour contrer le sort. Harry le rejoignit et les deux s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix :

- Expelliarmus !

La puissance des deux sorts combinés fit jaillir la baguette des mains de leur ennemi masqué, et le propulsa avec force contre un arbre. Il chuta, inconscient.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et vérifia que Rogue et lui n'étaient pas blessés. Remarquant que ce dernier avait la manche déchirée et une coupure qui s'étalait de l'avant-bras jusqu'à la main, il se surprit lui-même, et Rogue encore plus, puisqu'il eut le réflexe de poser ses mains sur son bras pour mieux observer la plaie, qui avait l'air profonde. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il se rendit compte que même dans cette situation, son acte était étrange, et il relâcha le bras de Rogue qui le fixait à un tel point que si la nuit n'était pas retombée, il aurait du faire face à un Harry rouge comme jamais.

- Vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh... dit-il pour se donner contenance.

- Je peux me soigner tout seul, Potter, mais vous devriez peut-être y aller car je me demande si votre esprit n'a pas été affecté... dit Rogue très sérieusement.

- Non, non ça va... balbutia Harry.

Ils venaient de se battre contre un homme masqué, dont l'apparence rappelait beaucoup celle des mangemorts, et son premier réflexe avait été de se préoccuper de la santé de Rogue ! Cette fois, c'était sûr, il était désespérément amoureux... L'objet de ses tourments s'agenouillait près de leur victime, la baguette toujours brandie, pour enlever son masque. Harry attendit à ses côtés, curieux de voir qui était leur mystérieux assaillant. Mais le visage qu'ils découvrirent ne lui évoquait personne en particulier. Son visage émacié contrastait avec ses cheveux clairs et en bataille, dignes de ceux de Harry en ces plus mauvais jours.

- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit-il.

Rogue fronça les sourcils et garda le silence. Il se releva et demanda à Harry, avec cette voix de nouveau doucereuse qui lui avait toujours été réservée et qui le désola :

- Vous avez déjà transplané Potter ?

- Oui, avec Dumbledore.

- Alors ce sera une partie de plaisir pour le chouchou de Dumbledore, vous allez vous accrocher à mon bras, gauche de préférence, et vous tiendrez fermement celui de notre homme, je vous aurais bien laissé ici mais je crois que le directeur m'en voudrait si jamais on vous retrouvait mort.

Harry l'ignora et attrapa son bras indemne, tandis que Rogue attachait le sorcier. Il eut un frisson de plaisir à pouvoir ainsi sentir dans sa main le bras de Rogue à travers le tissu de la cape mais il appréhendait le transplanage qu'il avait encore du mal à supporter. Surtout dans le cas présent avec deux personnes à faire voyager... Ses craintes étaient justifiées, Rogue ne le prévint pas et le remous fut impressionnant. Harry crut qu'il allait étouffer jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent enfin sur la pelouse fraîche du parc de l'école. Le jeune sorcier s'écroula par terre et roula aux pieds de Rogue pour qui le transplanage n'avait visiblement pas été un problème. Il enjamba Harry comme si de rien n'était et fit léviter le prisonnier. Harry peina à se relever, de plus en plus persuadé que Rogue n'avait pas cherché à rendre le voyage plus agréable, quand il y parvint, il courut derrière Rogue qui prenait le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Berlingot !

Harry se retint difficilement de rire tellement ce mot dans la bouche de Rogue était comique. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée du bureau, ce dernier frappa trois coups et entra au signal de Dumbledore, suivi de l'inconnu qui planait derrière lui, et de Harry. La scène devait être curieuse car Dumbledore eut un léger sourire qu'il partagea avec son jeune élève.

- Je vois que vous avez trouvé notre mystérieux hôte, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, notre clandestin. Vous avez eu des difficultés ? Demanda le directeur en désignant la manche déchirée de Rogue.

- Rien de grave, j'ai pu le maîtriser mais il s'est défendu...

Harry eut un pincement au coeur d'amertume en entendant Rogue omettre délibérément de faire allusion à son aide.

- ...cependant je ne crois pas qu'il soit dangereux, il possède un certain talent de toute évidence, mais ses sorts ne cherchaient en rien à nous infliger de réels dommages.

- Bien, bien.

Rogue et Harry eurent tous deux le désagréable sentiment que le directeur en savait plus qu'il ne le disait et ayant au moins comme point commun de ne pas apprécier d'être mis de côté, il fallait que l'un deux intervienne. Harry fut plus rapide que Rogue, il demanda d'une voix innocente :

- Vous le connaissez ?

Le directeur qui fixait depuis tout à l'heure le visage de l'inconscient leva les yeux vers Harry et avec un grand sourire, déclara :

- Oui bien sûr !

Rogue eut un raclement de gorge significatif que Dumbledore ignora, poursuivant comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

- C'est mon neveu Ryan.

Rogue ne put se contenir plus longtemps et dit lentement :

- Vous avez du oublier, j'en suis certain, de m'en parler avant de m'envoyer dans la forêt interdite en intimant que cela pourrait être dangereux...

- Allons Severus, je vous l'aurais dit si je l'avais su, j'ai juste reçu une lettre de menace qui demandait de l'argent, et je savais que son destinateur se trouvait dans la forêt. Ca aurait pu être une ruse de la part d'un sorcier bien plus dangereux...

Rogue n'eut pas l'air convaincu et Harry dut s'avouer que lui non plus, après tout, Dumbledore aurait pu mentionner ces détails à son professeur... Mais Harry saisissait rarement les pensées profondes du directeur et y renonça une fois de plus. Malgré tout, il était curieux de savoir pourquoi le neveu de Dumbledore lui avait demandé de l'argent et il questionna :

- Monsieur ?

- Oui Harry ?

Il commença à défaire les liens de son neveu en faisant tourner sa baguette.

- Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi votre neveu vous demande de l'argent ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi il ne vous demande pas simplement ?

- Ah, la famille... Ryan a sa fierté, et il a du mal à admettre qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un...

En disant cela, Dumbledore jeta un regard appuyé à Rogue qui lui répondit par un regard noir et malveillant.

- ...mais je ne vais pas te raconter ses problèmes, je ne pense pas qu'il serait content de savoir que je raconte sa vie à mes élèves ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Oui, bien sûr.

Harry trouva tout de même que l'anecdote était amusante, comme l'argent était beaucoup moins un problème dans le monde sorcier que chez les moldus, il avait l'impression de voir les deux mondes se mêler.

- Bien Severus, vous voulez bien nous laissez ? J'ai quelques mots à dire à Harry.

- J'en suis ravi."

Le jeune Gryffondor admira la démarche du Serpentard qui quittait la pièce puis se retourna vers Dumbledore. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette expression « quelques mots à dire à Harry », cela signifiait souvent qu'il était au courant de tout ce qui se tramait dans sa tête et qu'il s'en souciait, parfois un peu trop selon l'étudiant...

* * *

_**FIN du chapitre 2**_

_**Mais... Non ! Il s'en va ! Mais ne croyez pas que Harry va aller tranquillement se coucher dans son dortoir ! Il y a un détail qui va le ramener dans le bureau de Snape !**_


	3. Désir et Douleur

**Hello ! Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Désir et douleur

Dumbledore fit apparaître un matelas sur lequel il déposa le corps toujours inerte de son neveu. Harry qui sentait la fatigue revenir alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à celui du directeur. Celui-ci le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune avec bienveillance et dit enfin :

« Je suis content que tu aies réussi à mettre de côté ta haine pour Severus ce soir.

Le jeune homme resta interdit, malgré l'accélération conséquente des battements de son coeur.

- Regarde...

Dumbledore pivota et désigna le miroir d'un signe de tête, bientôt Harry put revoir la scène de la forêt comme si elle avait été filmée par une caméra.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Une petite invention dont je suis assez fier, je me suis inspiré de la technologie moldue.

On pouvait maintenant contempler le sauvetage de Harry, suivi de l'attaque de Rogue.

- Tu t'es admirablement battu.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

- Ne crois pas cela Harry, tu aurais pu laisser l'homme que tu hais recevoir ce sort, et tu as eu la bonne idée d'un sort de révélation. C'était bien pensé.

Harry se tut. Apparemment, Dumbledore ne soupçonnait pas ses sentiments, il se détendit et lui sourit amicalement. Sur le miroir se déroulait maintenant la scène du dernier sort jeté par les deux sorciers.

- Je crois d'ailleurs que vous formeriez une très bonne équipe, vous avez plus de points communs que vous semblez tous les deux le pensez.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le professeur Rogue soit d'accord avec vous...

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite et Harry s'en voulut d'avoir parlé ainsi, et peut-être déjà trop dévoilé de ses sentiments au directeur.

- Je suis convaincu qu'il a reconnu tes aptitudes ce soir, même s'il aura du mal à le reconnaître. Et puis...

Il marqua une pause et acheva :

- ...tu as changé Harry. Ce n'est plus un adolescent que je vois, l'adolescent qui se plaignait de l'attitude de son professeur des potions, mais un jeune homme, désolé de voir que les choses se passent ainsi. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Severus de t'emmener ce soir, je savais qu'une collaboration serait efficace.

Harry douta à nouveau de l'ignorance du directeur après ces paroles, mais il apprécia aussi de les entendre.

- Bon Harry, tu es fatigué, va te coucher, ne t'inquiète pas pour Ryan, je vais arranger les choses. »

Dumbledore se leva et Harry le salua avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Il était tard, les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés et le silence règnait dans Poudlard. Harry aimait cette atmosphère calme et paisible qui l'entourait.

Depuis que ses nuits étaient agitées, il avait appris à savourer la vie nocturne et à redécouvrir la sérénité de la solitude. Il se souvenait maintes fois des soirées où il avait rencontré Rogue, pour son plus grand malheur alors, et à chaque fois il avait pu estimer son charisme.

Il s'arrêta brutalement : il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait laissé ses affaires dans son bureau ! Il en avait besoin pour le lendemain, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait y retourner... Il espéra que Rogue ne serait pas déjà parti et arpenta de nouveau l'escalier qui menait aux cachots. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit. Il fut soulagé d'entendre la voix profonde du professeur l'inviter à entrer, il pénétra à l'intérieur du bureau et stoppa net. Rogue, de dos, n'était plus vêtu de son habituelle grande cape noire qui lui donnait l'air d'une grande chauve souris - bien qu'Harry eût réévalué son jugement à ce sujet en peu de temps, mais d'un pantalon noir élégant, et d'une chemise noire avec de fines rayures dorées à demi-ouverte, découvrant ainsi son épaule et son bras à la peau pâle. Harry était estomaqué, il se hurla dessus mentalement : « Réagis ! Réagis bon sang ! ».

Il fit abstraction de toutes ses pensées qui le ramenaient doucement à son rêve pour dire :

« Je viens chercher mes affaires.

Rogue se retourna vers le Gryffondor qui redoutait cela et faisait appel à sa plus grande force pour ne pas défaillir à la vue d'une partie du torse étonnement musclé de Rogue.

- Eh bien faites Potter.

- Hein ? Heu oui je fais, balbutia-t-il.

Se sentant ridicule, il se hâta de donner une autre cible que sa gêne pour le regard acéré de Rogue :

- Quand vous êtes-vous blessé, je ne me souviens pas qu'un sort vous aie touché ?

Il aurait peut-être du sortir directement, Rogue allait se demander pourquoi il restait et surtout pour quelle raison il pouvait bien se mettre à se préoccuper de sa santé...

- Quand vous avez voulu jouer les héros en me jetant par terre, Potter, répondit-il.

- Ah... Pardon alors.

Il y eut un grand silence. Quand diable parviendrait-il à se contrôler ! Le voilà qui s'excusait d'avoir blessé Rogue alors qu'il l'avait sauvé d'un sort ! Si Rogue s'était montré impassible avant, cette fois, il dévisagea Harry qui se sentit passer sous rayons x et détourna aussitôt les yeux en se forçant à faire le vide dans sa tête.

- Dites-moi Potter...

Harry songea que sa vie était terminée, qu'il allait devoir retourner chez les Dursley, peut-être qu'il aurait de l'avenir avec Dudley : il épongerait son front en sueur après un combat de boxe, ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ça lui assurerait une petite vie tranquille. Il pourrait encore écrire à Ron, devenu gardien de l'équipe nationale de quidditch, et à Hermione, nouvelle ministre de la magie.

- ...Est-ce que vous êtes devenu encore plus idiot que vous ne l'étiez avant ? Je doute que ce soit possible mais votre comportement semble montrer qu'une fois de plus, vous êtes capable de me surprendre dans la profondeur de votre bêtise. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais autant que vous en donniez le spectacle à quelqu'un d'autre qui soit à la hauteur de la recevoir, comme, au hasard, monsieur Weasley.

Harry ne bougea pas, choqué et blessé par ses paroles. Rogue reprit alors :

- Il faut donc que je vous explique : vous vous retournez, vous mettez un pied devant l'autre, vous voulez une démonstration ?

- Non. »

La réponse froide de Harry contenta le Serpentard qui l'observa sortir du bureau.

Le jeune homme était furieux, comment Rogue pouvait-il être à ce point méprisant ! Il comprenait qu'il ne perçût pas son attirance après toutes ses années de haine cordiale mais il aurait cru qu'au changement de son attitude, il se serait montré moins dur avec lui. Mais après cela, il savait que c'était irrévocable, Rogue était un salaud, et son amour était une histoire impossible dès le début.

Il prit alors la décision de tout faire pour refouler ses sentiments, autrement dit, il ne serait plus le sage Potter qui s'excuse à tout va...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry se montra plus agréable avec Ron et Hermione, participant vivement aux conversations. Les deux gryffondors s'en réjouirent et prirent sa morosité des derniers jours pour une mauvaise passe. La perspective de leur entraînement de quidditch exaltait la bonne humeur des deux garçons et même Hermione, touchée par leur enthousiasme, accepta de les encourager. Ils se rendirent au stade avec leurs coéquipiers tandis qu'Hermione prit la direction des gradins. Les joueurs de l'équipe rouge et or chevauchèrent leurs balais et décollèrent ensemble. Ils exécutèrent un tour du terrain, chacun prouvant sa maîtrise du vol par des figures acrobatiques dont l'apothéose fut un plonger de Harry. Sous les applaudissements des quelques spectateurs présents, ils se mirent en place pour des exercices.

Pour finir, Ron dut subir une séance de tirs successifs qu'il parvint à stopper avec un certain brio. Il rougit sous le tonnerre d'acclamations que pouvait produire une dizaine de personnes, Hermione en particulier faisait entendre sa voix. Harry eut soudain la stupeur de distinguer une cape verte sous les gradins. Intérieurement, il s'en réjouit plus qu'il s'en inquiéta car il savait bien que l'équipe était en grande forme et si les serpentards devaient s'en rendre compte avant le match, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Ses soupçons s'avérèrent confirmés puisque l'espion disparut en un éclair. L'attrapeur n'y pensa plus et s'empara du vif d'or qu'il laissa voler dans les airs.

Ce jour-là, il fut plutôt doué, il parvenait à retrouver sa cible en peu de temps et l'attrapait toujours avec une vitesse impressionnante. Décidément, l 'équipe avait toutes ses chances cette année.

Après s'être changé, Harry, satisfait que ses pensées ne soient pas trop occupées par un certain serpentard, se chargea de ranger les balais et les capes sous clé. Il prit ensuite la direction de la grande salle pour le déjeuner, le pas vif car son ventre grondait. Au détour d'un couloir, il ne fit pas attention et heurta quelqu'un. Décidément, ces jours-ci, c'était son truc de heurter les gens dans le couloir. Mais ce n'était pas Rogue. Une robe de sorcier noire qui tombait sur des chaussures brillantes, une cravate verte, un teint pâle et des cheveux blonds, Malefoy se trouvait devant lui.

« Attention Potter. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, le ton de Malefoy n'avait rien de hostile comme à son habitude, il était neutre, simplement. C'était étrange... D'ailleurs, Harry put remarquer des cernes sous ses yeux rougis de larmes séchées. Malefoy pleurer ? Encore un fait fascinant. Le gryffondor eut un élan de compassion inattendu pour celui qu'il méprisait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard et il eut presque envie de le rattraper mais il y renonça après réflexion.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans événement notable, jusqu'au cours redouté de potions. Harry renonça à s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, trop proche du bureau, et choisit une table au fond de la classe. Le jeune homme, qui évitait encore soigneusement le regard du professeur, s'efforçait de se concentrer dans la préparation de sa potion tandis qu'il passait dans les rangs. Arrivé à hauteur de Harry, Rogue le regarda faire par-dessus son épaule. La nervosité faisait trembler les mains du Gryffondor qui coupait maladroitement ses racines, s'attendant à une réflexion acerbe de l'homme aux cheveux gras. Et évidemment, elle lui tomba dessus :

« Votre habilité est remarquable Potter.

Mais cette fois Harry ne se contenterait pas d'un silence indifférent, ou d'une excuse pitoyable, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit tout bas de manière à n'être entendu que de Rogue :

- Tout comme votre sadisme.

Le serpentard se pencha lentement, Harry put sentir son souffle dans son cou, un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut et il en voulut à son corps d'être ainsi esclave de ses pulsions. La voix glaciale articula alors :

- Mais je crois que vous aimez être une victime Potter...

Harry n'en pouvait plus, cette conversation n'avait absolument pas pour effet de réfréner ses sentiments, au contraire, elle les réveillait par l'intermédiaire du désir que les mots doucereux développaient. L'effet n'était sans doute pas celui que Rogue pensait provoquer, prenant plaisir à tourmenter l'élève aux cheveux de jais.

Il s'éloigna, la démarche sûre et les mains croisées dans le dos. C'était impossible, Harry n'était tout simplement pas capable de refouler ses sentiments.

Par la suite, il rata lamentablement sa potion et s'échappa dès que la sonnerie retentit. Il fut reconnaissant à Ron et Hermione qui firent tout pour le réconforter, insultant Rogue de tous les noms possibles. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas que les mots du professeur le touchent ainsi, après tout, Harry avait au cours des années réussi à ignorer les remarques de l'ancien mangemort. Hermione songea que leur ami devait traverser une passe difficile, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il leur en parle plutôt que de se renfermer autant. Cependant, elle n'insista pas pour découvrir la raison de ses humeurs. Elle connaissait Harry et savait qu'il fallait le laisser décider de lui-même de leur parler, le forcer ne servirait à rien.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, alors que Harry ne pensait pas que sa situation pourrait tourner plus mal, il apprit une nouvelle qui lui prouva que c'était définitivement possible. Il surprit en effet une conversation de deux jeune filles de serpentard, en plein cours de métamorphose :

« ...vraiment pas mal, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés...

Il se douta qu'elles parlaient de Ryan.

- ...Tu crois qu'on l'aura comme prof ?

- Je sais pas, Rogue ne t'a rien dit ?

- Rien, d'ailleurs...

- Quoi ?

- Il sortait de son appartement, c'est bizarre.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, les appartements de Rogue, leur entrée est dans son bureau, et je l'ai vu alors qu'il sortait de chez lui...

- Tu veux dire qu'il a passé la nuit chez Rogue ?

- Sûrement.

- Mais... tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Je sais pas c'est possible après tout... »

Harry n'écoutait plus. C'est vrai qu'il avait vu par hasard Ryan regarder Rogue de biais à la table des professeurs ce matin, et s'il avait senti une pointe de jalousie, il l'avait aussitôt chassée en voyant que Rogue avalait ses toasts sans y prêter attention. Il cassa sa plume de rage et de dégoût. Ses pensées se bousculèrent sans logique dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il ne supportait plus d'être là, il fallait qu'il sorte de la salle pour laisser sa colère échapper. Brutalement, il se leva, son encre se renversa, sa chaise se fracassa par terre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il était déjà à la porte d'entrée. Sans réfléchir, il se lança dans une course effrénée qui le mena aux cachots. Les quelques élèves qui le croisèrent s'étonnèrent de son comportement mais il ne les voyait même pas. Il était aveuglé par la fureur et la jalousie. Il arriva devant le bureau de Rogue et sans frapper, il entra.

Le bureau encore plus sombre que d'habitude, était vide. Harry en parcourant la pièce du regard, voulut jeter tous ces bocaux glaugues par terre, faire basculer ces étagères de fioles, savourer le bruit de verre brisé. Mais il vit une porte au fond à gauche, et il se souvint des mots : "...les appartements de Rogue, leur entrée est dans son bureau...". Uniquement guidé par ses pulsions, il se rua sur la porte et entra en trombe dans l'antre du sorcier...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

**Je prolonge la frustration pour mieux faire languir les fans du HP/SS ! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié les double-sens qu'on peut tirer de la conversation entre Rogue et Harry... **

**Pour l'instant, Rogue reste fidèle à lui-même, au grand désespoir de notre pauvre Harry... **

**Je préfère rester un maximum réaliste par rapport aux personnages, et honnêtement je ne vois pas Rogue conclure aussi vite, après les actes bizarres de Harry, qu'il est amoureux de lui (pour moi, il penserait plutôt qu'Harry est encore plus idiot que jamais, à cause de ses préjugés, et à la limite il pourrait se dire que le gryffondor joue encore la victime d'un grand malheur mais qui n'a évidemment rien à voir avec lui !) Et encore moins se mettre à l'apprécier ! Enfin, vous verrez bien par la suite comment je vais amener les choses. Ca va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**Le chapitre 4 dans une semaine au plus tard.  
**


	4. Acte désespéré : Jalousie et Confusion

_Je ne sais pas si j'ai répondu aux reviews, donc un merci général ! Ca fait plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer ! De toute façon, j'ai les idées en têtes et écrites pour au moins deux autres chapitres, ensuite, ça se construit tout seul, je suis assez inspirée par le couple même si je prévois de faire aussi un SS/HG dans une prochaine fic.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapitre 4 : Acte désespéré

L'appartement de Severus Rogue était tout à son image : froid, sombre et méticuleusement rangé. Aucune photo n'était accrochée, aucune affiche, les murs n'était cachés que par des étagères remplies de livres anciens et poussiéreux. Au fond, on aurait pu croire qu'on se trouvait encore dans sa salle de classe, s'il n'y avait pas de lit. Il était l'unique élément de la pièce qui indiquait une présence humaine vivante, seul un drap d'un vert sombre négligemment défait, le recouvrait. Devant lui se trouvait une table basse sur laquelle traînaient un parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Harry, dans le silence ambiant, avait repris son calme et songea, souffrant toujours de jalousie, qu'il prendrait bien une gorgée de whisky. Mais un bruit interrompit ses pensées, et le ramena durement à la réalité. Rogue devait être dans la pièce à côté, sans doute la salle de bain... La porte s'ouvrit avant que Harry n'ait simplement l'idée de s'enfuir. Rogue, debout, les cheveux mouillés, la chemise ouverte fixait Harry avec un air scandalisé et abasourdi. La rage du jeune sorcier l'envahit à nouveau à la vue de son aîné, et il laissa pour la deuxième fois ses pulsions prendre le dessus.

« Vous espèce de salaud !

Rogue était consterné, sidéré par la situation.

- Ca ne vous suffisait pas de m'humilier !

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

- Il me prend que j'en ai marre de vous et de votre attitude !

- Mais vous êtes devenu fou ! S'exclama Rogue qui n'arrivait pas à croire l'insolence de Harry. Sortez immédiatement de chez moi ! J'enlève cinquante...

- Je ne sortirai pas !

- Vous dépassez les bornes cette fois ! Vous êtes aussi arrogant et insolent que votre père, venir ici...

- JE NE SUIS PAS MON PERE ! Je ne vous ai pas fait léviter dans les couloirs pour vous humilier, je ne me fous pas de vous, je...

- Mais vous venez ici pour m'insulter !

- C'est justifié ! Vous ne voyez pas que dans la façon dont vous me traitez, vous ressemblez bien plus à mon père que moi !

- Fermez-la ! Vous délirez !

- Ah oui ? Je sais bien que vous avez vécu des moments difficiles...

- Non vous ne savez rien !

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ! Mes parents sont morts ! On ne peut pas dire que j'ai été privilégié avec les Dursley ! J'ai du tuer un homme pour échapper à Voldemort ! J'ai vu Cédric mourir, et Voldemort revenir ! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ! Vous pensez peut-être que je suis fier de ma vie !

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre dans l'ombre et de n'avoir la confiance de personne ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de devoir tuer des amis ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

- Et quoi ! J'en suis responsable peut-être ! Vous vous êtes fait un devoir de me haïr c'est ça ! On dirait un gamin jaloux de celui qui vit mieux que lui...

- CA SUFFIT !

Tout eu lieu en l'espace d'une seconde. Rogue se jeta sur Harry, le saisit par son col et le plaqua contre le mur de pierre. Leurs visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et chacun pouvait sentir la respiration saccadée de l'autre caresser son visage. La tension était à son comble, Harry crut que Rogue allait l'étrangler mais il n'en fit rien. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, les yeux brillants de rage, sans rien dire.

Enfin Rogue brisa le silence et dit :

- Je ne suis pas un gamin Potter.

Harry dont la respiration ne se calmait pas, répliqua sur un ton presque désolé :

- Je sais.

Les pans de la chemise de Rogue pendaient sur le côté, et Harry pouvait presque sentir le torse de Rogue contre lui. Tous deux ne se lâchaient plus du regard, la rage de Harry avait laissé place à tout autres sentiments. Il plongeait ses yeux avec avidité dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Rogue le lâcha enfin. Il recula d'un pas et continua de le fixer. Harry baissa les yeux, il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir agi comme ça et il dit :

- Je n'aurais pas du... Je... Enfin, tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de vous montrer moins injuste avec moi, j'ai fait des efforts de mon côté. J'ai peut-être eu un problème avec vous mais j'ai compris que c'était idiot, mais j'espérais aussi que mes efforts changeraient les choses.

- Sortez Potter.

Harry replongea ses yeux verts dans le noir profond de ceux de Rogue, il aurait aimé qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui dise qu'il changerait, qu'il avait vu qu'il avait fait des efforts, qu'il ne le méprisait pas au fond, mais c'était vain. Il acquiesça et prit le chemin de la sortie. Il se souvint au dernier moment de la première raison de sa venue et osa demander sans se retourner :

- Ryan a passé la nuit ici ?

Il y eut un silence puis Rogue répondit :

- Je ne sais pas comment vous savez ça mais oui, Dumbledore a cru bon de m'imposer sa présence.

Le griffondor eut un léger sourire de soulagement, il s'était emporté un peu vite tout de même, il n'y avait eu de véritables raisons de croire qu'il ait pu se passer quoi que ce soit la nuit passée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Harry ! Où t'étais passé ! Ca va ! On s'est inquiété ! On t'a cherché partout !

- Ouais ! J'ai même été voir dans le lac si tu t'y étais pas jeté !

- Quoi ?

Le rouquin bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles et Hermione arriva à son secours.

- C'est-à-dire que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien en ce moment, tes humeurs changent tout le temps, tu ne nous parles pas...

Harry eut un sourire reconnaissant envers ses deux amis, mais il dut leur mentir.

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer avec ça, c'est juste qu'à cette époque de l'année, il m'arrive de faire des rêves...

- Sirius ? Demanda Ron.

- Oui, et les autres, soupira Harry.

Il ne mentait qu'à moitié, il lui arrivait souvent de rêver de Sirius et des autres morts qui étaient survenues dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

- Tu ne nous ennuies pas avec ça, tu peux nous en parler Harry, tu le sais.

- Oui je sais, je suis désolé, mais parfois je préfère garder ça pour moi, et rester seul quelques moments, ça me fait du bien.

- Oui je comprends.

- Mais ne nous fais pas des frayeurs comme ce matin ! Acheva Ron. »

Harry savait qu'il leur en parlerait un jour, mais il n'y était pas encore prêt. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était oublier la scène matinale et passer le reste de la journée sans encombre.

C'était sans doute la meilleure expression pour qualifier le cours de potions de l'après-midi : sans encombre. Bizarrement, Rogue eut l'air d'avoir écouté Harry, il ne se montra pas sarcastique avec lui, en fait, il ne fit rien du tout, il fut complètement indifférent. Le jeune homme en était troublé et ne sut pas comment réagir. C'était certes mieux que du mépris, mais ce silence était dur à vivre aussi. A la fin du cours, il sortit difficilement de la salle, se retourna une dernière fois et échangea un regard avec Rogue qui le regardait sortir. Il sourit légèrement, comme pour le remercier en silence. Rogue l'ignora et se tourna vers Malefoy qu'il avait convoqué. Harry ne put se résoudre à partir et il prétexta avoir oublié des affaires pour rester un peu. Curieux, il en profita pour espionner la conversation entre les deux personnes qu'il haïssait le plus autrefois. Il perçut la voix tendue de Malefoy :

« ...Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

La voix de Rogue résonna :

- Il ne s'agit pas de comprendre Draco, votre mère s'inquiète pour vous, et je dois dire que moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ! Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi tout seul.

- Vu votre état actuel j'en doute.

Il y eut un silence. Harry était de plus en plus intrigué, allait-il découvrir le secret de Malefoy ?

- C'est gênant d'en parler, surtout à vous...

- Comment ça surtout à moi ?

- Eh bien, c'est disons... sentimental.

- Je vois. Vous pensez donc que je suis un être dépourvu de sentiments qui ne peut pas vous comprendre ?

- Heu, je...

Harry fut à la fois rassuré par les mots de Snape et amusé par la gêne de Malefoy.

- ...C'est pas que ça.

- Draco, en parler à quelqu'un vous fera du bien, je suppose que ce serait malgré tout moins gênant de m'en parler plutôt qu'à vos amis.

- Oui, c'est vrai...

- Alors ?

- Je suis tombé amoureux...

- Vous voyez ce n'est pas si difficile, et puis je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant.

La conversation était assez inattendue, Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'entendre des Serpentards parler. Depuis quand étaient-ils si sentimentaux ? D'ordinaire leur sujet de conversation était plutôt centré sur la magie noire, ou le prochain élève – de préférence griffondor – à brutaliser. Mais Harry n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

- Oui, mais j'aime... Hermione Granger.

Cette fois le silence dura au moins cinq secondes et Harry comprenait la surprise de Rogue, lui-même tombant de haut.

- Vous comprenez maintenant ?

- Pas vraiment en fait, mais je suppose que c'est les hormones...

- Vous voyez, vous vous moquez de moi !

- Mais enfin, vous feriez pareil à ma place, imaginez que je vous dise que je suis amoureux de miss Granger !

- Heu oui, je me moquerais de vous.

- Bon. Mais vous allez me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de vous morfondre, ce n'est pas parce que c'est une Gryffondor que vous devez vous fermez comme ça ! Ayez un peu de fierté et ne vous écrasez pas devant vos amis, c'est ridicule !

- Facile à dire ! C'est justement ma fierté qui m'empêche de lui parler !

- Placez donc votre fierté de jeune homme avant votre fierté de Serpentard, ça vous facilitera les choses !

- Mais franchement, même si je me fichais de la réaction des autres, vous croyez que Granger pourrait seulement envisager d'être avec moi ! S'écria Malefoy.

Harry était de plus en plus dépassé par la tournure de la conversation qui lui paraissait surréaliste. Il commençait presque à avoir pitié de son ancien rival.

- Draco, si vous cessez le comportement que vous avez avec elle, je suis sûre qu'elle vous verra, malgré tout, on ne peut nier que Miss Granger est très intelligente et ouverte.

- Oui, et elle est tellement...

Harry se douta que Malefoy s'était arrêté pour éviter de se ridiculiser devant Snape. Il entendit ce dernier dire :

- Voulez-vous que j'informe votre mère de vos petits problèmes ?

- Très drôle... »

Rogue faire de l'humour ? Harry se sentit soudain un amour encore plus profond pour le maître des potions, dont il découvrait un visage humain. Comme la voix de Malefoy lui avait semblé plus proche, il s'était reculé et caché à l'angle du couloir pour éviter de se faire prendre. Le blond sortit et alla dans la direction opposée. Mais Harry ne le laissa pas filer, il vérifia que la porte de la salle était bien fermée, et alla à sa poursuite. Enfin il le rattrapa et l'interpela.

« Potter ?

C'était la deuxième fois qu'Harry remarquait la différence de ton de Malefoy par rapport aux années précédentes, ses sentiments pour Hermione avaient du l'encourager à se montrer moins froid avec ses plus proches amis, même si Harry devina la difficulté que devait représenter l'entreprise.

- Malefoy, j'ai surpris la conversation avec Rogue...

Draco prit une teinte rouge brique et articula :

- Quoi ?

- Non ! Je ne voulais pas, enfin, c'était pas pour...

Il ne savait plus quoi dire... Pour mettre un terme au supplice du serpentard, il dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas en parler ! Moi aussi tu sais je traverse une phase difficile...

- Ha oui ?

Le ton était redevenu celui qui était typique du méprisant fils de Lucius Malefoy, sec et hargneux. Harry continua alors, se surprenant lui-même :

- Oui. Je suis amoureux d'un Serpentard.

Une pause suivit la déclaration. Malefoy vrillait Harry de ses yeux bleus, comme s'il doutait de sa sincérité. Il demanda :

- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non, c'est juste que j'ai personne à qui en parler, et maintenant que je sais ton secret, je pense que tu ne diras rien...

Il fallait présenter cela comme une sorte de marché, proche d'un chantage, pour que Malefoy daigne y croire. Son regard se radoucit et il eut, comme Harry, un élan de compassion que ressentent ceux qui vivent la même situation.

- Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- Je te préviens, c'est encore plus embarrassant que pour toi.

- Comment ça pourrait être plus embarrassant ? J'ai une réputation moi ! Reprit l'orgueilleux Malefoy.

- Et moi non peut-être !

- Laisse tomber, qui c'est ?

- Rogue.

Harry se demanda s'il avait jeté un sort par inadvertance, exactement comme le jour où il avait libéré le serpent de sa cage, car le temps s'était figé. Les yeux de Malefoy étaient fixes, pas un mouvement ne traversait son visage. Heureusement, sa bouche se mit à boucher, ce qui rassura Harry :

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Rogue, Severus Rogue, à qui tu parlais il y a deux minutes.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Malefoy remuait la tête d'une façon assez enfantine qui fit sourire Harry.

- Hermione Granger ?

Le serpentard leva les yeux vers lui, et répliqua :

- Je crois qu'on est foutus.

- Totalement, absolument foutus.

- Dans la m... »

Les deux sorciers se jurèrent de n'en parler à personne, et conclurent qu'ils pourraient peut-être se prêter main forte dans leur entreprise qui s'annonçait laborieuse. Mais ils n'avaient pas encore oublié qu'une semaine plus tôt ils se fusillaient encore du regard et se quittèrent assez vite pour retrouver leur salle commune car tous deux étaient plutôt confus. On ne pouvait en rien présager une amitié à venir, mais peut-être était-ce possible d'envisager une trêve par intérêt commun. Mais au fond, n'était-ce pas comme ça que naissaient toutes les amitiés de Malefoy ? Et Harry lui-même n'avait plus de sentiments rancuniers, ou méprisants envers le Serpentard, il lui était trop reconnaissant de simplement vivre ce qu'il vivait et de l'écouter. S'il avait cru un jour en arriver là ! Il s'imaginait dire à Lupin : « Bonjour ça va ? Oh, je fais ce que je peux entre Draco qui me confie tous les détails de ses aventures au lit avec Hermione et Severus qui est assoiffé de sexe, c'est pas toujours facile tu sais ! Si si moi aussi j'aurais pas cru mais c'est une vraie bête ! Et en plus il assure ! ». Il éclata de rire devant le tableau de la grosse dame qui lui jeta un regard sévère. Non mais vraiment, cette histoire le rendait fou... Il ne manquait plus qu'à changer de maison pour s'installer à Serpentard !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard, le même jour, Dumbledore reçut la visite de Severus Rogue. Le directeur, perplexe, invita l'homme à s'asseoir et lui demanda la raison de sa venue :

« Severus, un problème ?

- Je vais être bref, dîtes-moi, Potter va bien en ce moment ?

Dumbledore recula lentement sur son fauteuil et passa sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche tel un détective recueillant des indices. Rogue devinait ses pensées aussi bien que s'il usait de legilimencie et comme il ne voulait surtout pas leur laisser libre cours, il se justifia :

- Non pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, seulement il est venu m'ennuyer ce matin dans mes quartiers et...

- Harry est venu chez vous ? Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour me hurler dessus à ce qu'il m'a semblé.

- Et que vous a-t-il hurlé dessus ? Insista Dumbledore.

- Les balivernes habituelles, je suis injuste envers lui, il n'en pouvait plus, sa vie est un enfer, quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de le martyriser, bref, du Potter. Alors je pensais que, vu votre relation privilégiée avec lui, peut-être pourriez-vous intervenir pour le rendre un peu moins idiot ?

Dumbledore soupira et dit à son professeur :

- Severus, Harry a fait des efforts c'est évident. Mais pas vous de toute évidence. Moi je ne peux rien faire, c'est à vous d'agir. Ce qu'il demande est légitime, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Rogue était furieux, Dumbledore était une fois de plus un preux défenseur du grand Potter. Il se leva après avoir adressé un de ses regards les plus glacials et sortit sans dire un mot. Son comportement intriguait Dumbledore, après tout, si Harry était effectivement venu dans ses appartements, il se serait attendu à une retenue au minimum, et à une exigence d'exclusion de Poudlard au pire. Mais il n'avait même pas enlevé de points à Gryffondor. De toute évidence, Rogue était un peu perdu par le changement d'attitude de Harry. D'ailleurs, lui-même l'était un peu aussi. Si les seules intentions de Harry avait été de se montrer plus mature dans sa relation avec Severus, pourquoi était-il allé chez lui avec tant de colère ? Décidément, il ne serait jamais lassé de son école...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue faisait sa ronde nocturne comme chaque soir, mais ce soir-là, ses pensées ne se concentraient pas sur le contenu de son cours de lendemain ou sur la retenue quotidienne qu'il attribuerait à un gryffondor. Il était préoccupé par autre chose, ou dans le cas présent par quelqu'un qui n'était autre que Harry Potter. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus ce qui se tramait dans la tête du jeune homme. Pourquoi avait-il débarqué chez lui ? Il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait été pire que d'habitude pour déclencher tant de rage. Et puis... que s'était-il passé quand il l'avait empoigné ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de lui enlever des points, de le punir ? Non, il avait simplement du oublier sous l'effet de la colère. Mais il se souvenait aussi qu'un autre sentiment l'avait parcouru quand ils avaient échangé ce regard après la dispute, un sorte d'envie violente, était-ce vraiment de le frapper ?

Il s'arrêta et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, pensant : « Qu'importe, je cherche des réponses à des questions que je ne devrais même pas me poser, de toute façon, j'étais trop énervé, je devais être confus ».

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4**

_J'espère que ça vous a plu, pensez à me faire part de vos opinions, rien de tel pour me booster dans l'écriture ^^ ! Vous remarquez que Sev a encore la chemise ouverte, je suis un peu méchante avec Harry !  
_

_C'est la première fois que nous avons accès aux pensées de Severus, ça se fête ! C'est peut-être aussi la première fois que Sev regarde Harry, vraiment, pas ce potter minable fils de son père. Et la dispute vous a plu ? Honnêtement je me demandais si ça arrivait bien dans l'histoire ou si ça faisait pas trop poussé pas du tout naturellement, mais à la relecture, je pense que ça passe. Et la relation entre Harry et Malefoy risque d'être amusante, et utile ! Peut-être plus de DM/HG dans le chapitre suivant, je crois qu'il y a des amateurs de ce couple, à moins que je me contente d'évoquer vite fait les choses... Parce que pour l'instant on est surtout du point de vue de Harry, mais bon, je vais commencer à inclure des autres points de vue, Malefoy, Hermione, et Sev mais dans son cas, ce sera restreint..._

_La visite chez Dumbledore pourrait être enlevée mais c'était juste pour introduire le côté investigateur de potins et mystères de Poudlard de Dumbledore, qui reviendra sûrement ! Ah oui, pour Ryan, pas de rôle important, il part, je sais pas si je le mentionnerai en fait.  
_

**Prochain chapitre : Le bal de Halloween chez les Serpentard ! Ca va être la fête yeah ! Et la séduction commence...**


	5. Que la fête commence !

**Le chapitre 5 est arrivé ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Séduire

Poudlard était entouré par un épais brouillard, dont seules quelques hautes tours s'échappaient. L'air se rafraichissait depuis quelques temps, et les journées raccourcissaient. Malgré tout la bonne humeur régnait à l'intérieur du château, en particulier chez les Gryffondor. Les rouge et or avaient gagné leur premier match avec brio en écrasant les Serdaigle avec plus de deux-cents points d'avance. Harry avait d'ailleurs fait preuve de ses talents en faisant un magistral plonger pour attraper le vif d'or. Son bonheur était en partie dû à cette victoire mais également au changement d'attitude de celui qui occupait ses pensées jour et nuit. Severus Rogue, révélait sa part d'humanité en se montrant moins méprisant avec Harry, ce qui signifiait beaucoup. Certes, le mépris avait été remplacé par une indifférence persistante mais le jeune homme était convaincu que les choses changeraient, surtout depuis sa nouvelle collaboration avec Malefoy. Draco lui assurait que Rogue était trop fier pour se montrer subitement agréable avec lui et qu'il ne devait pas se fier à son comportement en cours. Après tout, Rogue avait sa réputation... Mais cela n'insinuait pas pour autant qu'il fallait interpréter un silence et une ignorance comme signes d'une affection grandissante, Harry en était bien conscient. Aussi ne comptait-il pas en rester là...Il attendait seulement l'opportunité qui se présenterait à lui, ou plutôt que Malefoy provoquerait.

Un soir, Draco demanda à Harry de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande (lieu qu'ils fréquentaient désormais assez souvent pour se confier leurs joies et malheurs secrets) pour lui faire part de ses projets. Harry le retrouva alors à la nuit tombée, impatient.

« Alors Potter, prêt à tout ?

Le sourire machiavélique de Malefoy l'aurait inquiété s'il avait été encore son ennemi mais aujourd'hui, il le rassura.

-Tu n'imagines même pas...

- Parfait, après tout tu es un Gryffondor. Bon, voilà ce que j'ai prévu. C'est bientôt Halloween, et j'ai réussi à convaincre les préfets de Serpentard d'organiser une petite soirée...

Harry ne voyait toujours pas où il voulait en venir mais il le laissa continuer :

- ...Il est évident que je veillerai à ce que Rogue soit présent, et il est évident que tu veilleras à ce que Hermione soit là, affirma Draco.

- Oui je me débrouillerai. Mais... une soirée chez les Serpentard ? Comment veux-tu que j'entre ?

- Je te ferai entrer, j'ai une certaine influence sur ceux de ma maison.

- Oui mais bon... Je vois pas comment je pourrais me rapprocher de Rogue, il sera sans doute encore indifférent, je ne vais pas m'imposer comme ça... Douta Harry.

- C'est pour ça que je te demandais si tu étais prêt à tout ! Tu vas devoir montrer tes atouts...

- Désolé mais je ne te suis pas là...

- Enfin Harry c'est pourtant simple ! Tu vas devoir tout mettre en oeuvre pour le séduire ! Je t'y aiderai ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai entendu parler d'une potion qui pourrait t'aider...

- Non ! Pas de potion ! S'exclama Harry.

- Très bien comme tu veux, mais ce serait plus efficace et plus rapide avec un petit charme...

- Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Je te préviens, si tu fais quoi que ce soit de ce genre, je m'arrangerai pour faire croire à Hermione que t'es qu'un pauvre type !

- Du calme ! Fais-moi confiance un peu ! Répliqua Malefoy.

- Pas possible.

- Bon. Ecoute, viens à cette soirée, je te promets que ça se passera bien, et sans charme, ajouta-t-il au regard méfiant de Harry. Tu as toujours ta cape d'invisibilité non ?

- Oui, je l'ai.

- Alors prépare-la, demain on part faire un tour à Pré-Au-Lard pour s'acheter une tenue de soirée convenable.

- Mais j'en ai déjà une...

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est celle que tu as mis pour le bal en quatrième année...

Harry préféra se taire mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'on pouvait reprocher à cette tenue.

- Il te faut quelque chose qui plaise à Rogue, qui fasse plus Serpentard ! Expliqua Draco.

- Si tu le dis, mais je ne veux pas porter de fanfreluches vertes ! S'écria Harry.

- Tu nous as déjà vu porter des fanfreluches vertes ?

- Eh bien à vrai dire...

Le gryffondor avait effectivement eu l'occasion d'apercevoir des goûts vestimentaires douteux chez certains Serpentards, et Malefoy devait sans doute en être conscient puisqu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir :

- Peu importe, on trouvera quelque chose d'élégant et de sobre. Pour moi, je pense que tu pourrais m'aider aussi...

Les mots sortaient difficilement de la bouche de Draco qui n'en revenait pas de demander ça à son ancien ennemi juré.

- Bien sûr, Hermione préfère un style plus simple, en fait je ne crois pas que ça ait beaucoup d'importance pour elle mais elle préfèrera que tu portes une vieille cape rapiécée plutôt que ton ensemble croque-mort.

- Merci Potter !

- De rien Malefoy ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire en choeur. Si leurs amis savaient ça...

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco déambulaient dans Pré-Au-Lard, exceptionnellement désert. Ce devait être la première fois qu'ils se rendaient au paradis des jeunes élèves de Poudlard en dehors du temps autorisé. C'était assez excitant en fait... Ils gagnèrent directement la petite boutique de Madame Guipure, s'arrêtant, amusés, devant la vitrine où trois automates chantaient « Chez madame guipure, pas de mauvaise couture, élégant, aventurier, brigand, ou pauvre sorcier, de l'enfant à l'âge mur, vous reviendrez soyez-en sûrs ! ». Harry se demandait parfois d'entre les publicités moldues ou du monde sorcier, lesquelles étaient les plus ridicules. Malefoy eut la même pensée que lui et se dépêcha d'entrer pour éviter de s'imposer ce spectacle affligeant une minute de plus. A peine passèrent-ils le seuil de la porte qu'une vieille dame aux yeux perçants, vêtue d'une robe rose digne de la garde robe de Mrs Ombrage et d'un chapeau uniquement fait de plumes, vint les saluer d'un ton joyeux. Harry devina qu'ils seraient sans doute ses seuls clients de la journée à l'enthousiasme de sa voix claironnante :

« Bonjour ! Madame Guipure à votre service ! Chez moi pas de mauvaise couture...

Malefoy eut un air dégoûté en se rendant compte qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur resservir de sa chanson, et lui coupa la parole :

- On va se débrouiller merci.

- Vraiment ? Je suis sûre que je peux vous trouver quelque chose de charmant qui irait tout à fait à votre teint...

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura Harry qui doutait fermement de son bon goût.

Ils s'éloignèrent sous les yeux d'aigle de la commerçante qui les scrutèrent jusqu'à leur arrivée dans le rayon « tenue de soirée ». Harry décida de prendre les choses en main et s'avança vers une robe grise et assez large, qu'il trouvait sobre et à son goût. Mais alors qu'il levait la robe pour mieux la regarder, il surprit le regard horrifié de Malefoy et s'empressa de la reposer à sa place.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ressembler à rien, décidément tu t'habillerais comme Lupin si je te laissais faire ! Tiens essaie plutôt celle-la.

Il montra du doigt une longue robe noire, fermée au col et sans capuche. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les goûts du Survivant mais il renonça à discuter les choix de son camarade. Seulement, une fois sur lui, la cape lui donnait un air niais et l'obligeait à garder le dos voûté. Malefoy se retint de ne pas exploser de rire tandis que Mrs Guipure ne tarissait pas d'éloges depuis son comptoir.

- Et celle-la ?

La nouvelle cape était d'un vert foncé, avec une capuche mais à nouveau, Harry fut très déçu en la mettant, il trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Goyle comme ça, c'était... beaucoup trop vert. Il mit la capuche pour voir et cette fois c'était pire, il avait tout d'un mangemort.

- Non. Dit Malefoy.

Trois autres capes y passèrent avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne soient entièrement satisfaits. La dernière qu'il essaya était selon Malefoy « absolument parfaite ». Noire, élégante, elle descendait droitement sur ses pieds, ce qui lui donnait une apparence plus adulte, et soulignait les lignes de son torse jusqu'à ses épaules en étant légèrement raccourcie au niveau de la taille. Harry semblait plus sombre et plus mature, plus réfléchi en fait, dans cette cape. Elle était par ailleurs assez épaisse, ce qui convenait à la saison, et qui lui éviterait d'avoir à mettre de tee-shirt en-dessous, il se contenterait d'un jean ou d'un pantalon simple. La robe de Harry choisie, restait celle de Malefoy. Mais ce fut moins long, il était plus aisé de trouver une robe simple pour un jeune homme élégant qu'une robe élégante pour un jeune homme simple. Sa robe était grise, un peu ouverte, et donnait l'impression d'être négligée, c'était un changement radical pour le style du serpentard, mais qui lui allait plutôt bien. Ils étaient prêts pour la soirée du lendemain, si ce n'est qu'il avaient encore une tâche à accomplir, et que ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Malefoy devait convaincre ses amis d'accepter que Harry soit de la partie, quant à Harry, il devait convaincre Hermione de s'y rendre.

Ainsi, le lendemain matin, tous deux engagèrent la conversation d'une manière assez surprenante pour leurs amis. Du côté de la table des Serpentard, Draco s'évertuait :

« ...On avait dit que tout le monde pouvait venir !

- Oui mais on pensait que tu disais ça pour la forme, qui viendrait à une soirée de Serpentard ? Ils vont tous rester dans la grande salle... Alors que Potter vienne... déclara le premier préfet, un garçon mince et qui n'avait presque pas de cheveux.

- Et puis, pourquoi Potter ? Tu dirais un serdaigle, pourquoi pas mais c'est Potter ! Dit Blaise Zabini en face de Malefoy.

- Ecoutez-moi, Potter a changé d'accord ? S'il ne veut pas être au milieu des autres dans la grande salle, c'en est bien la preuve !

- Depuis quand tu le défends ! Je ne te reconnais plus Draco... dit Pansy.

- J'ai appris quelque chose, il a failli être à Serpentard, j'ai surpris une conversation, je crois pas qu'on doive continuer à se comporter comme ça avec lui... Et puis, autant se faire bien voir non ? Si on fait une fête mais que personne d'une autre maison ne vient, on sera mal vu, encore, alors si Potter vient, les choses changeront ! Et je sais que c'est dans l'intérêt de certains !

Malefoy posa son regard sur Blaise, il savait que ce dernier avait un faible pour une poufsoufle.

- Oui bon, tu as peut-être raison mais j'ai quand même du mal à accepter ça... répliqua le deuxième préfet.

- Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ça comme une faveur que vous me devez !

- Bon très bien, il peut venir... »

Draco eut un sourire victorieux et fit un signe à Harry qui acquiesça et se tourna vers Hermione, à son tour...

« Dis Hermione, tu savais que les Serpentard organisaient une fête pour Halloween ce soir ? Demanda-t-il l'air innocent.

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler... répondit-elle avec indifférence.

- Tu n'envisages pas d'y aller ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda comme s'il n'était plus lui-même, Ron quant à lui le dévisageait comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- Excuse-moi ?

Elle pensait avoir mal entendu et préférait qu'il répète ses paroles, même si elle n'était pas sûre de le croire après cela.

- Eh bien, je pensais, tu sais...

Bon sang, il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça !

- ...Tu parles tout le temps de réconciliation entre les maisons et tout, et les serpentard acceptent des gens des autres maisons ce soir.

- Parce qu'ils savent très bien que personne ne viendra ! Harry, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron inquiet.

- Oui je vais bien ! Mais je t'avais écouté quand tu disais ça et moi je vais y aller ! Seulement je ne suis pas trop motivé pour m'y rendre seul alors je pensais, en toute amitié bien sûr, que tu pourrais venir, on montrerait l'exemple.

- Eh bien, je trouve que c'est logique mais assez étonnant de ta part...

Harry fronça les sourcils, vexé.

- ...Non ! Je veux dire que vu ta haine pour Malefoy et les Serpentard...

- En fait j'essaie de faire des efforts, j'ai compris que c'était idiot et puis Malefoy ne se montre plus du tout méprisant avec moi.

- Ron tu viendrais avec nous ? Demanda Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes ! Jenifer Markins m'a invité ! Jenifer Markins !

- Ah, oui très bien, je ne sais pas Harry, tu nous vois au milieu de Serpentard ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on y va et si ça se passe mal on s'en va, on n'a aucune obligation !

- Bon d'accord, je te fais confiance... »

Harry la remercia et lui dit qu'elle ne le regretterait pas avant de faire un signe de tête à Malefoy qui regardait leur table du coin de l'oeil.

Tout se mettait lentement en place.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'assurer de la présence du seul et dernier convive, et non le moindre. Malefoy, après réflexion, supposa qu'il valait mieux aborder le professeur Rogue au déjeuner. Il n'était pas sûr de lui mais son instinct lui disait que la présence de ses collègues jouerait en sa faveur. Alors, à midi, il s'approcha de la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée et se pencha pour demander à Rogue :

« Professeur, pardon de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si vous aviez l'intention de vous rendre à notre soirée ?

Il n'avait pas été très discret et plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, pour attendre sa réponse.

- Je ne pensais guère me convier à cette petite fête Mr Malefoy. Pourquoi ?

Draco grimaça, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, alors il improvisa du mieux qu'il put :

- Eh bien, la présence d'un professeur serait préférable en fait, vu qu'il se peut que des élèves d'autres maisons viennent... On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Il espéra que l'argument le convaincrait et le regardait avec espoir mais Rogue répondit d'un ton légèrement étonné :

- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de la bonne santé d'élèves d'autres maisons ?

Malefoy haussa les sourcils, il avait déjà oublié leur petite conversation ? Il dut avoir un regard déçu car Rogue dit :

- Ah... Oui j'avais oublié.

Un silence s'installa, qui mit Draco dans l'embarras mais il fut vite brisé par l'intervention miraculeuse de McGonagall :

- Severus vous devriez y aller, le petit a raison.

Il lui en voulut atrocement de l'appeler le « petit » mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car Dumbledore venait à son tour de prendre la parole pour appuyer ces dires :

- Oui et il serait sans doute mieux que vous restiez jusqu'à la fin, de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas un grand dormeur je crois.

Rogue sembla les fusiller tous deux du regard puis soupira et dit avec nonchalance :

- Très bien, j'irai. »

C'était fou combien ces inepties d'adolescents pouvaient l'ennuyer...

Plus l'heure de la soirée approchait, moins Harry se sentait l'envie de s'y rendre. La nervosité l'avait envahi et il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour séduire Rogue. Il était perdu, et se trouvait absolument absurde de croire que celui qu'il aimait tant lui prêterait enfin attention.

Il faillit renoncer mais à la vue de Hermione, prête et ravissante dans une robe noire, il comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir sur sa décision. Alors, après les moqueries de Ron, et les félicitations de Hermione sur sa propre tenue, Harry se dirigea lentement, d'un pas mal assuré vers les cachots.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans la salle qui avait été choisie et décorée pour la fête et furent agréablement surpris. Harry, l'espace d'une seconde, oublia la raison de sa venue et contempla ébloui les guirlandes multicolores qui ornaient les angles de la pièce. Pour une fois, les Serpentard n'avaient pas opté pour du noir et du vert. Hermione lui montra des sortes de petits oiseaux qui volaient sous le plafond étoilé, c'étaient des notes de musique ! Un jeune homme, sans doute de première année, agitait sa baguette dans leur direction, tel un chef d'orchestre il faisait résonner une musique douce et dansante au milieu du brouhaha ambiant. De nombreux élèves étaient présents, principalement de le maison de Serpentard, mais aussi quelques Serdaigle et Poufsouffle dont l'une tenait la main de Blaise Zabini. Hermione murmura à Harry :

« Tu avais raison, on a bien fait de venir !

Entendre ces mots le replongea dans son stress et il déglutit. D'abord, repérer sa cible. Où était Rogue ? Il balaya du regard la salle qui avait pour avantage de ne laisser aucun angle mort, n'étant qu'un vaste carré. Mais il ne le vit pas. Dépité, il adressa un signe de la main à Malefoy qu'il avait aperçu en train de discuter avec une fille aux cheveux noirs. Le regard du Serpentard s'illumina et il les rejoignit à une vitesse frappante.

- Harry !

- Salut Draco.

Hermione les regardait bouche bée. Depuis quand se saluaient-ils aussi chaleureusement ?

- Je t'avais dit qu'il avait changé ! S'écria Harry pour justifier son geste.

- Oui... Je vois ça...

Elle regardait Malefoy comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Le blond rougit un peu et se dépêcha de parler pour dissimuler sa gêne.

- Bonsoir Hermione.

- Bonsoir Mal... Draco, se rattrapa-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis Draco se tourna brusquement vers Harry. Il lui intima de le suivre dans un coin plus discret, laissant Hermione se diriger vers le buffet.

- Rogue n'est pas encore là.

- J'ai vu. Il va venir au moins ?

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

- Bien sûr, il ne devrait pas tarder, tiens, si tu veux, reste ici, tu pourras t'asseoir en l'attendant. »

Des fauteuils sombres en velours avaient été installés derrière eux, juste devant la fenêtre cachée par de fins rideaux noirs. Harry conseilla à Draco de retrouver Hermione et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus au fond, croisant les jambes, il se lança dans l'observation des élèves présents. Au moins ici, il serait tranquille. Très vite, il sentit certains regards se poser sur lui, en rien malveillants, au contraire. Il dégageait un certain charme en étant seul et retiré, comme indifférent. Mais personne n'osait vraiment venir lui parler, craignant aussi que cette attitude soit due à sa haine connue pour leur maison. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se lassa de jeter sans cesse des coups d'oeil à la porte et chercha Hermione des yeux. Il la trouva dans les bras de Malefoy, alors qu'ils dansaient sous les regards envieux des autres élèves. Harry était heureux pour eux, ça commençait bien, et avec le nouveau Malefoy, il y avait des chances pour que ça dure. Hermione croisa son regard et lui adressa un sourire timide, comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Soudain, une voix grave le sortit de sa rêverie :

« Eh bien Potter, je ne vous aurais pas attendu ici, et encore moins avachi dans un fauteuil pendant que vos camarades s'amusent...

Harry, s'il avait été debout, se serait évanoui tant le choc combiné à sa nervosité faisaient mauvais mélange. Mais après avoir repris ses esprits, il se leva brutalement, presque par réflexe pour faire face au professeur Rogue. Celui-ci dégageait une telle force, un tel charisme et un tel calme que Harry se sentit subjugué, pour la première fois, il le trouvait beau, d'une beauté plus que physique, qui comprenait ce charme qu'il possédait dans son regard d'onyx. Sa robe était à peine différente de celle qu'il portait d'habitude, ouverte de quelques centimètres, elle laissait découvrir la chemise que Harry l'avait déjà vu porter, elle lui donnait une air plus tolérant d'une certaine façon. Le gryffondor se rendit compte qu'après l'avoir dévoré des yeux des pieds à la tête, il était maintenant en train de le dévisager alors il dit sans réfléchir, avec un sourire sincère qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher, :

- Bonsoir professeur ! Je suis heureux que vous soyez venus ! Vous êtes très...

Il allait dire « beau » mais ravala ses paroles pour paraître plus correct :

- ...Elégant ce soir.

C'était bien la première fois que Harry sentait son professeur des potions gêné. Sans doute devait-il se forcer à ne pas déballer ses sarcasmes habituels, mais il n'avait du coup rien à dire. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis Rogue contourna Harry et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils.

Il triturait sa mémoire à la recherche d'un seul souvenir où Harry lui avait un compliment, en vain. Etait-ce vraiment Potter qui se tenait là, plus que correctement habillé, calme, isolé ? Il le faisait penser à sa propre jeunesse...

Quant au Survivant, il se réjouit de voir que Rogue venait de s'installer à ses côtés et se rassit le sourire aux lèvres. Malefoy lui fit un clin d'oeil depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Cela dura ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rogue se tourne vers Harry qui pouvait sentir la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

- Dites-moi Potter...

Harry trouva là le prétexte de pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Rogue.

- ...Vous êtes vraiment venu pour vous asseoir là et attendre ?

« Bien sûr que non, je suis venu pour toi espèce d'idiot, pensa Harry ».

- A votre avis ?

Cela lui plaisait de déconcerter et d'intriguer Rogue à ce point. Son regard vrilla le sien, Harry ne cilla pas et tout en souriant, il ajouta :

- Ca vous intéresse vraiment ?

L'autre se sentit piégé. Bien sûr que non, ça ne l'intéressait pas, ça ne devait pas l'intéresser ! Dire quelque chose pour ne pas perdre la face, vite...

- Je me demandais juste s'il fallait que je me prépare à m'infliger votre compagnie pour la soirée...

Harry arqua un sourcil, vexé, et se leva sans dire un mot. Il partait retrouver Draco pour lui demander des conseils, parce que pour l'instant, ce n'était pas très concluant. Il les rejoignit près du bar, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine conversation. Une pointe de jalousie serra le coeur de Harry, pourquoi tout fonctionnait à merveille pour Malefoy pendant qu'il était lamentable avec Rogue ?

Du coup, il ne s'embarrassa pas d'attendre la fin de leur discussion et les interrompit :

- Alors ça va vous deux ?

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence. Hermione sursauta et répondit :

- Très bien ! Draco me racontait les aventures de Miss Teigne ! Si tu savais, il paraît qu'elle est morte et qu'ils l'ont remplacée par...

Harry qui ne se préoccupait guère des problèmes d'un chat lui coupa la parole :

- Draco je peux te parler une minute ?

Une minute plus tard, ils se trouvaient dans le couloir, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Harry demanda au Serpentard d'un ton désespéré :

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Pour l'instant ce que tu fais est parfait, rester à ses côtés, et ne pas s'investir dans la fête est le meilleur moyen d'attirer son attention.

- Oui, je crois que c'est déjà fait.

- Bien. Bon continue encore un peu, ensuite j'appellerai Rogue, et tu viendras nous rejoindre.

- Et... ?

- Harry si je te dis tout, ce sera suspect !

- J'imagine oui. Merci Draco, je pense pas que j'arriverais à quoi que ce soit tout seul.

- Aucune chance, tu es Harry Potter, et lui c'est Rogue.

Harry donna un coup de point sur l'épaule de Malefoy qui rit fortement avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au coin de la pièce, Rogue était toujours là. Il retourna s'asseoir en prenant soin de choisir le fauteuil le plus proche du maître des potions. Celui-ci le regarda venir tout du long. Assis, Harry se laissa aller, il posa sa tête sur le dossier, contemplant le plafond et poussa un soupir. Il était heureux d'être simplement là, à côté de Rogue. Il ferma les yeux pour faire abstraction des autres, s'imaginer seul avec lui. Ses rêveries le berçaient avec douceur quand il entendit la voix de Malefoy appeler le maître des potions. Revenant à lui, il ouvrit les yeux et vit que ce dernier le regardait avant de retrouver son Serpentard préféré. Est-ce qu'il l'avait regardé pendant qu'il avait les yeux fermés ? Il chassa cette idée pour se concentrer sur la situation présente. Malefoy parlait avec lui, Hermione était allée vers une Poufsoufle. Harry décida qu'il était temps. Il se leva et apparut dans le dos de Rogue, Malefoy lui fit signe de venir le voir. Harry s'exécuta et au moment où il contournait Draco, il eut une sensation très désagréable de froid au niveau du ventre. Draco s'était retourné brusquement et lui avait renversé son verre dessus. Harry lui jeta un regard assassin et évalua les dégâts, sa robe était trempée.

- Pardon Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !

- C'est ça, grommela-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas raté... Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ta robe...

Harry leva ses yeux vers lui. Il comprit où Malefoy voulait en venir. Il obtempéra et retira lentement sa robe trempée. Il n'était plus vêtu que de son pantalon noir, étant torse nu. Certains regards semblèrent apprécier son corps mais Harry n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Rogue. Il se hâta d'observer sa réaction et fut ravi de constater que son regard détaillait son corps sans se cacher. Enfin son regard plongea dans le sien avec une telle intensité que Harry mourut d'envie de lui sauter dessus sans se soucier des autres. Mais le charme cessa, brisé par la voix de Draco :

- Tu n'as qu'à la laisser sécher, tu la récupéreras tout à l'heure.

Harry qui en avait presque oublié sa présence dit d'une voix absente :

- Oui...

Rogue ajouta alors sur un ton désespéré :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vous a appris ici ?

Harry et Draco le regardèrent en silence.

- Donnez-moi sa cape.

Draco obéit en se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire.

- Aestus ! »

La baguette pointée sur la robe laissa échappée des petites flammes qui parurent lécher la tache, Harry crut un instant qu'il allait brûler sa cape mais en fait, il la lui tendit, sèche. En saisissant le vêtement, Harry caressa la main de Rogue par inadvertance et la vitesse à laquelle ce dernier retira la sienne pour ensuite s'empresser de regagner sa place lui sembla douteuse. C'était comme s'il cherchait à l'éviter.

Retrouvant sa place, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin à Rogue qui était visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Cela lui donnait un certain charme à vrai dire... Le gryffondor mourait d'envie de connaître les turpitudes de son professeur mais sachant que c'était impossible, il se laissa bercer par le bien-être que stimulait sa seule présence sans jamais chercher à l'aborder. Peu à peu, il fut gagné par la fatigue et tomba dans une somnolence passagère.

Rogue était préoccupé. Pour la première fois depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années, il avait ressenti ce frisson délicieux qui parcourt le corps et éveille tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Voilà qu'il se surprenait à ne pas être agacé (le mot juste serait « exaspéré ») par sa présence, et qu'il se découvrait une attirance étonnante pour le corps finement musclé du jeune homme. C'était idiot. Non, c'était plus qu'idiot, c'était absurde. Mais la caresse de sa main...

Rogue se tourna vers Harry et l'observa avec attention. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé. Etait-ce la tenue qui donnait cette impression ou une réelle évolution ? Il semblait plus mature. De plus, il était assez beau quand il dormait, pour une fois, il était paisible.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait être sous l'effet d'un sort quelconque. Mais cette idée fut chassée par une autre plus réaliste : Potter était bien incapable de mettre au point une potion qui aurait ces résultats. Miss Granger peut-être ? Son regard balaya la salle désormais bien plus vide. Draco et Hermione étaient encore là, mais aucun d'eux ne montrait d'inquiétude pour le sort de Harry. Rogue secoua la tête, définitivement pas Miss Granger. Alors, toutes ces sensations étaient peut-être réelles. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à voix basse, cette fois, il avait perdu la tête. Vite, penser à autre chose...

Il était une heure passée et les derniers élèves étaient sortis de la salle où il ne restait plus que Rogue et Harry toujours endormi. Le maître des potions se leva enfin de son fauteuil et appela Harry. Avec dépit, il constata que le Gryffondor ne bronchait pas. Il haussa la voix mais toujours rien.

« Ma parole il devait avoir des heures de sommeil à rattraper ! »

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, Harry n'avait pas encore retrouvé un sommeil parfaitement régulier depuis qu'il avait découvert ses sentiments.

« Bon, employons les grands moyens. »

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Mais il hésita, il n'allait quand même pas lui jeter un sort pour le réveiller... Il s'en voulut encore de penser au bien-être de Harry mais ne put se résoudre malgré tout à concrétiser ses premières intentions. Alors il se pencha légèrement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Toujours rien. Il augmenta encore la pression et le Gryffondor ouvrit enfin les yeux. Harry mit un certain temps à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était et il fut pris d'un soupçon de joie en croyant se réveiller aux côtés de Rogue. Très vite déçu, il remit ses lunettes correctement et se leva :

« Eh bien Potter, vous êtes dur à réveiller ».

Rogue se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et agita sa baguette : les banderoles se replièrent toutes seules. Harry fit de même et le sol fut débarrassé de tous les gobelets et papiers. Rogue se retourna surpris.

« Vous pouvez partir, je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'aider. »

Harry l'ignora et continua, appréciant de pouvoir rester un peu plus, et seul, avec Rogue. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce était aussi propre que s'il n'y avait eu aucune fête. Rogue eut un sourire satisfait et il sortit, suivi de Harry. Ce dernier était perturbé. La soirée se terminait, et il ne s'était pas passé grand chose... Il était frustré et redoutait que cela ait été vain. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il devait agir, montrer combien il le voulait... Rogue fermait la porte et il refusait de s'en aller. Il restait planté derrière lui attendant qu'il se retourne, sans savoir quoi faire, mais comme si ses jambes étaient bloquées. Il tenterait le tout pour le tout.

Rogue pivota et se retrouva face à Harry, extrêmement proche. La respiration du jeune homme était plus saccadée, ses yeux plus vifs et lumineux.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que..."

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Ses lèvres avaient été capturées par celles de Harry qui n'avait pas résisté de les voir bouger. Le baiser fut brûlant, Harry sentit la chaleur des lèvres de Rogue l'envahir et il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer le contact. N'y tenant plus, il insista et étonnament, Rogue répondit à son désir. Sa langue rencontra la sienne et il gémit de bonheur. Il caressa le torse du Serpentard, sentant les palpitations de son coeur à travers les vêtements. Il avait envie de lui aussi vu comme il essayait ardemment d'accélérer le rythme du baiser. Harry sentit sa main venir lui caresser les cheveux et se rapprocha encore plus de Rogue sous cette étreinte qui provoquait un tourbillon de sensations. Il prit la main de Rogue et effleura délicatement son poignet. Brutalement la magie cessa. Rogue recula vivement, et tint son avant bras avec douleur. Harry comprit que c'était la marque de Voldemort, il savait que le mangemort qui la portait souffrait s'il la touchait. Il eut un regard désolé et se rapprocha à nouveau dans l'espoir de recommencer là où ils avaient été arrêtés mais Rogue recula d'un pas de plus. Son regard brillait encore de désir mais son visage reflétait une incompréhension, une grande confusion. Harry se ressaisit et baissa les yeux, comme pour s'excuser puis il tourna les talons.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5**

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Les choses commencent à prendre forme, et enfin un peu d'action ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, (non ce n'est pas un ordre ^^)

**Prochain chapitre : Orgueil et Préjugés** (quel titre original...). Je n'en dis pas plus car je n'ai pas complètement fixé son intrigue.


	6. Orgueil et Préjugés

**Le chapitre 6 est arrivé plus vite que prévu ! Je commence à voir la fin de la fic, il ne devrait y avoir plus que deux ou trois chapitres, pas plus. **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Orgueil et préjugés

« Je suis un idiot. Un parfait idiot doublé d'un crétin. Un profiteur qui plus est. Un fou. J'ai embrassé Potter. Non ! Il m'a embrassé. Et j'ai répondu à son baiser. Comment ai-je pu trouver le moyen de me donner une raison de plus de me détester ? »

Severus Rogue faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre en parlant à voix basse. De temps en temps il s'arrêtait, espérait qu'il se réveillerait mais rien n'y faisait, tout cela était bien réel.

« C'est pas vrai... Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce gamin de me sauter dessus ! »

Chaque fois qu'il rejetait la faute sur Harry, une petite voix lui rappelait combien il avait lui-même apprécié le baiser. Dans ces moments de grande confusion (qui étaient plutôt rares), Rogue avait l'habitude d'établir une conversation avec lui-même.

« Bon, Severus, reprends tes esprits, il est tard et tu es incapable de réfléchir calmement alors tu vas aller te coucher et tu penseras à tout ça demain. »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il lança les draps par terre, et enlaça de ses bras le corps de son partenaire. Il soupira au contact de son torse sur le sien. Il relâcha son étreinte pour contempler son corps avec désir mais l'autre passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sur le cou, et avec une légère pression, il l'invita à le rejoindre dans un baiser chaste puis langoureux. Il sentit la main de son amant descendre lentement sur son corps pour atteindre son pantalon et s'arrêter au niveau de son entrejambe. Il poussa un gémissement de plaisir et plongea ses yeux dans un regard vert.

« Non ! »

Le cri résonna dans toute la pièce. Severus Rogue s'était brusquement redressé sur son lit, tout en sueur et les cheveux collés à son visage. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. « Mais un rêve visiblement un peu trop réaliste », pensa-t-il en constatant que son corps n'avait pas vu de grande différence avec la réalité. L'air contrit, il se leva vivement et s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide suffisamment longue.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Sa raison lui disait que cette situation était tout simplement inconcevable et son coeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer à chaque fois que Potter lui revenait en tête. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'avait jamais pu supporter d'être l'esclave de ses sentiments et d'être incapable de les contrôler. Il s'efforça de penser en toute logique. Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre que Harry l'attirait, et c'était un bel euphémisme pour son esprit déconcerté. En effet, il était le professeur des potions, le sarcastique Severus Rogue, dont la devise était à l'instar d'un certain empereur, « qu'ils me haïssent pourvu qu'ils me craignent », et Potter, c'était Potter, Harry Potter, un élève, un Gryffondor. Un seul mot pouvait résumer la situation : impossible. Il devait faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, refouler tout sentiment.

Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se rende compte que ce serait extrêmement difficile. La première fois qu'il revit Harry, lors d'un cours, il ne put se retenir de le regarder. Chaque fois que le Gryffondor levait les yeux vers lui, il se hâtait de retourner à ses copies. Pour autant, Harry n'était pas dupe, il se demandait ce que signifiait ce comportement mais préféra ne rien faire ou dire, c'était à Rogue d'agir s'il le désirait maintenant qu'il lui avait montré clairement ses intentions.

Les cours de potions se succédèrent et Rogue montrait de plus en plus d'attention à l'égard de Harry qui savourait le moindre regard échangé. Malheureusement, c'était aussi très frustrant car jamais il ne semblait y avoir de quelconque évolution. C'était comme si l'attirance réciproque était reconnue mais qu'elle ne devait pas se concrétiser. Seulement, elle tourmentait les deux sorciers. Ainsi Rogue commença à oser revenir auprès de Harry pendant les cours et à ne plus détourner les yeux quand il surprenait son regard. Un jour, il passa dans les rangs et s'arrêta longuement derrière le jeune homme dont les mains tremblaient. Harry ne pouvait se maîtriser quand Rogue était à proximité. Ce dernier poussa un soupir agacé et enleva le couteau des mains de Harry pour trancher en fines parties les tiges de branchiflore. De cette manière, il entourait le Gryffondor de ses deux bras et sa respiration caressait son cou. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, comme s'il voulait partager le même oxygène que Rogue. Celui-ci le remarqua mais ne montra aucun signe d'agacement. Au fond de lui, il était fier de l'effet qu'il faisait à Harry, même si sa tête lui criait de partir et de sortir un sarcasme bien vicieux pour garantir sa réputation. Mais il n'en fit rien. Après tout, il pouvait bien savourer quelques moments comme ceux-la, sans aller plus loin. Il n'en était pas pleinement conscient mais quelque part, il commençait à accepter ce qu'il vivait. Evidemment, dans ses pensées, il n'employait pas le terme répugnant « d'amour » et se contentait de parler d'attirance mais dans tous les cas, il ne niait pas qu'étrangement c'était bien là. Cette prise de conscience était par ailleurs surtout due au fait qu'il se doutait de la réciprocité des sentiments, cela expliquait le comportement intrigant du jeune homme. Il avait fini de couper la tige, et avec une pointe de regret, il abandonna Harry à sa table pour regagner le bureau.

Les jours passaient et Rogue prenait l'habitude de passer ses cours à se tenir au fond de la salle pour mieux observer Harry qui parfois se retournait pour lui sourire. Harry souriait constamment, heureux, il réussissait mieux dans les études, et même si son rythme de sommeil semblait avoir été définitivement endommagé, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il lui arrivait d'user de sa cape d'invisibilité pour se promener la nuit, appréciant le froid qui commençait à s'installer. Il restait parfois dans l'école, errant dans les couloirs et faisant parfois des découvertes sur des lieux encore inexplorés, et d'autres fois il traversait le parc pour s'asseoir au bord du lac et écouter chanter les créatures qui l'habitaient. Jamais il n'avait autant aimé Poudlard. Les premiers flocons tombèrent bientôt, recouvrant l'herbe d'un épais manteau blanc et dès que Harry en eut la possibilité, il s'échappa de son dortoir pour s'étendre sur la rive du lac. La nuit était belle, le ciel dépourvu de nuages était clairsemé d'étoiles dont l'éclat se reflétait sur l'eau sombre du lac. Pas un son ne troublait le silence qui insufflait à Harry une grande sérénité. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, à l'écoute de sa respiration parfaitement régulière. Mais alors qu'il sombrait doucement dans les bras de Morphée un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur. C'étaient des pas dans la neige. Il vérifia que son corps entier était toujours sous la cape et chercha une silhouette dans la pénombre autour de lui. Il l'aperçut qui remontait l'allée vers les portes du château, de loin, il peinait à reconnaître l'individu et plissa les yeux sans succès. Mais alors qu'il se croyait hors de danger il vit que l'homme s'était arrêté. Horrifié, il le regarda venir droit dans sa direction. C'était impossible, il avait sa cape... Pourtant l'autre venait vers lui d'un pas ferme, comme s'il savait parfaitement que quelqu'un se trouvait là devant lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres de lui que Harry le reconnut, c'était Rogue. Il se sentit rassuré. Mais un autre doute s'empara de lui : comment réagirait Rogue s'il le voyait dehors, seul, à cette heure tardive ? Même s'il manifestait depuis quelques temps un intérêt prononcé pour lui, il restait son professeur... D'ailleurs, peut-être avait-il tout imaginé... Peut-être que ses réactions étranges n'étaient en fait que des test pour voir si lui l'aimait ? Harry était soudainement très angoissé à cette idée car il n'avait à vrai dire jamais envisagé cette possibilité. Il regardait donc Rogue stopper son avancée à un mètre de lui avec des yeux inquiets. C'était évident, il savait qu'il était là. Il ne le regardait pas directement mais il concentrait son regard sur l'espace qu'il occupait. Comment était-ce possible ?

« Potter, vous ne devriez pas être dehors à cette heure-ci.

Le ton n'était pas menaçant, plutôt protecteur en fait. D'ailleurs aucune phrase du type « cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor » ne suivit la première. Harry s'y attendait malgré tout et mit un peu de temps avant de répondre. Rogue regardait le lac, le visage paisible comme il était rare de le voir.

- Comment vous m'avez vu ?

Rogue baissa les yeux vers lui et eut un sourire en coin.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu, j'ai suivi vos traces.

Il montra du doigts les empreintes de pas dans la neige. Harry se trouva bête de ne pas y avoir pensé. Rogue gardait le silence et il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Devait-il partir ? Mais apparemment non, puisque le maître des potions venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Vous pouvez rester, je suis avec vous, il ne vous arrivera rien.

Harry frissonna à ces paroles. Il ne pouvait plus avoir de doutes sur l'intérêt que lui portait Rogue, autrefois il ne se serait absolument pas soucié de sa santé, ou en tout cas, il ne l'aurait en aucun cas montré. Un signe de faiblesse pour Severus Rogue. Alors il resta assis là, préférant maintenant remplacer la contemplation du ciel à celle de celui qu'il aimait éperdument. Il allait retirer sa cape quand Rogue lui intima :

- Non, gardez votre cape, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne vous voit pas dehors à cette heure.

- Mais vous êtes avec moi, osa Harry avec un sourire que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas voir.

Le serpentard eut un sourire qui charma immédiatement Harry, et il répliqua avec une sincérité assez surprenante :

- C'est bien là le problème.

Harry adora entendre ces mots qui ressemblaient à un aveu déguisé. Reprenant ses esprits, il reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort et repositionna sa cape après s'être allongé, la tête sur les bras. Rogue avait sorti sa baguette et la faisait tournoyer avec nonchalance. Harry ne put retenir un sourire, il lui trouvait un air plus jeune, presque adolescent. Une faible lumière verte jaillissait de la baguette et volait autour de lui, prenant peu à peu la forme d'un serpent. Harry pointa sa propre baguette sous sa cape et en fit surgir des petites flammes rouge et or qui allèrent à la rencontre du serpent, ce fut bientôt un oiseau majestueux qui poursuivait le reptile.

- Un phénix ? Se moqua Rogue.

- Un serpent ? Riposta Harry sur le même ton.

- Vous avez un problème avec les serpents ? Continua Rogue tandis que le serpent fonçait vers le lac.

- Aucun, assura Harry.

Le reptile plongea dans l'eau sans briser l'onde parfaitement lisse, suivi par le phénix. Un sillage lumineux s'évanouit dans la profondeur des eaux noires. Harry reposa sa baguette et jeta un coup d'oeil à Rogue, curieux, il questionna :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors à cette heure ?

Le serpentard ne bougea pas et déclara calmement :

- La même chose que vous je suppose. Franchement, c'est plutôt à vous que la question devrait être posée, ajouta Rogue.

- Oui, sûrement. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, et j'aime bien sortir la nuit.

Rogue hocha la tête. Harry lui ressemblait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'était vraiment trop fondé sur des préjugés ces dernières années, et son orgueil l'avait toujours poussé à les croire justifiés. Il serait plus vigilant à présent, ce n'était tout de même pas un comportement très mature. Voilà qu'il se remettait en question... Potter avait visiblement une certaine influence sur lui. Tant que ce n'était pas pour mieux le tromper...

- Vous devriez retourner au château, il vous faut quand même des heures de sommeil, et à moi aussi, dit-il en prévoyant le refus de Harry.

Ils se levèrent et séchèrent leurs habits mouillés par la neige, quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient les portes de Poudlard. A l'intérieur, Harry retira sa cape, il voulait à tout prix au moins échanger un regard avec Rogue. Mais au moment précis où celui-ci se tournait vers lui, des rires se firent entendre et deux autres personnes apparurent devant eux. C'étaient Hermione et Draco. Tous les quatre se regardaient avec des yeux de fugitifs pris en flagrant délit. Rogue brisa le silence et s'exprima à nouveau de sa voix tranchante :

- Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger en expédition nocturne, comme c'est surprenant.

Harry fronça les sourcils, Rogue était redevenu cinglant et s'apprêtait sans doute à débiter des sarcasmes avant d'infliger une retenue et des points en moins à Hermione. Il fut cependant surpris d'entendre que Malefoy fut tout autant visé que Hermione :

- J'imagine que vous avez cru que vous n'étiez pas touchés par le règlement de l'école, après tout, pourquoi les élèves devraient-ils s'y plier ? J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard.

Draco poussa une exclamation que Rogue ignora royalement pour dire :

- Vous connaissez tous le chemin de vos dortoirs.

Malefoy ne voulait pas repartir de suite, il aurait voulu s'entretenir avec Harry, curieux de savoir pourquoi il était avec Rogue en pleine nuit mais alors qu'il s'approchait du Gryffondor, il reçut un regard meurtrier de son professeur et se contenta d'un signe de la main avant de partir à grands pas vers son dortoir. Rogue ne leur accorda pas un regard et suivit son élève. Hermione soupira :

- Ca aurait pu être pire...

Harry ne garda le silence, il leur en voulait presque d'être apparu comme ça alors que tout allait pour le mieux.

Il pivota sur ses talons et marcha d'un pas vif. Hermione le rattrapa et lui demanda avec prudence :

- Heu Harry... Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

Il avait cru parler poliment mais son ton était plutôt hargneux.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ?

- Promenais, marmonna-t-il.

- A cette heure ?

Il se tut, croyant que cela découragerait Hermione mais elle insista :

- Ca pourrait être dangereux Harry, tu devrais faire plus attention...

- Ca va, j'étais avec Rogue.

Son ton s'était anormalement adouci, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione qui ne laissait pas tomber :

- Tu veux dire qu'il t'a trouvé ?

- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr.

- Ca s'est bien passé ?

- Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de poser cette question ? Malefoy lui avait peut-être tout dit...

- Eh bien, il ne t'a pas trop harcelé ?

Il poussa un grand soupir intérieurement.

- Non, ça va.

- D'ailleurs c'était bizarre tout à l'heure, il a même enlevé des points à Serpentard, je crois que c'est la première fois que ça arrive.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure ? S'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

Les joues de Hermione prirent une teinte rose vif et elle murmura comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait les entendre :

- Draco m'avait invité à le voir, on s'est balladé...

Heureusement qu'il ne les avait pas croisé, se dit Harry. Quoique de toute façon, il portait sa cape d'invisibilité.

- C'en est où vous deux ?

- Oh nous deux, répéta-t-elle d'un air songeur, eh bien ça va. Je dirais pas qu'on est ensemble mais on passe quand même du temps ensemble et il est très gentil, même si c'est un Serpentard, en fait, il est drôle aussi, il dit qu'il a changé, enfin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a perdu ce côté un peu arrogant et prétentieux mais on peut se moquer de lui ça ne le dérange pas, et on s'entend bien, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il m'aime bien, je ne dis pas que...

La tirade amusa Harry qui hésita à la laisser se poursuivre mais par charité, il l'interrompit :

- Hermione.

- Bon sang Harry tu pourrais m'arrêter plus tôt quand c'est comme ça ! »

Leurs rires résonnèrent dans les couloirs déserts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Noël approchait à grands pas, avec dans son sillage la perspective réjouissante des vacances qui étaient devenues le principal sujet de conversation. Harry ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de ses amis, il associait le mot de « vacances » à celui « d'absence ». Effectivement, les cours lui apportaient le bonheur de voir Rogue et leur arrêt impliquait nécessairement qu'il aurait moins d'occasions de le fréquenter. Depuis la semaine précédente avec l'épisode du lac, il s'était convaincu des sentiments du maître des potions mais était déçu que leur relation n'était construite que sur des regards échangés, autrement dit sur rien. Il supposait que Rogue s'était fermement interdit tout rapprochement avec un élève, beaucoup plus jeune que lui, et peut-être qu'il était encore un peu confus. Il ne pouvait qu'émettre des spéculations que Draco approuvait de temps en temps, tandis que pour lui et Hermione, les choses ne pouvaient aller mieux. Ils étaient enfin officiellement ensemble et si certaines réactions étaient scandalisées, cela ne les empêchait pas d'être heureux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé de passer les vacances ensemble dans un chalet qui appartenait à la famille d'Hermione. Ron rentrait évidemment au Terrier, ravi de pouvoir s'éloigner de cette « répugnante mascarade » que représentait le nouveau couple. Harry quant à lui avait choisi de rester.

Le jour du départ, il constata qu'ils ne seraient pas nombreux cette année, et redouta un certain ennui. Mais il aperçut Luna qui faisait de grands signes de la main à des Poufsoufle et soulagé, il accourut auprès de l'étrange jeune fille.

« Oh Harry tu restes toi aussi ?

- Oui, j'aime autant être là. Et toi, tu ne rentres pas ?

- Non, mon père m'a averti que la maison était envahie de trinfes joufflues, alors je préfère éviter.

Harry sourit, faisant comme s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'étaient des « trinfes joufflues ». Il aperçut soudain une tête blonde au milieu de la cohue des élèves traînant bagages et animaux. Draco dut bousculer une dizaine de deuxième année pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

- Harry ! S'écria-t-il.

- Il y a un problème ?

Le serpentard sortit de sa poche un parchemin froissé qu'il lui tendit sous les yeux médusés de Luna.

- C'est un devoir que j'ai oublié de rendre à Rogue, tu pourras lui donner ? Mentit-il.

Harry esquissa un sourire et rangea le parchemin, ses lèvres remuèrent en silence pour remercier Draco. Une tignasse brune poussa un cri qui le fit tressaillir.

- Ca va ! J'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il, bon allez, passe de bonnes vacances, j'espère que quand je reviendrai il y aura eu du sport... acheva-t-il avec un clin d'oeil mesquin.

- Dégage Malefoy ! Dit Harry d'un ton agacé. »

L'autre ne se fit pas prier. Harry et Luna restèrent jusqu'à ce que la cour soit déserte puis retournèrent à l'intérieur. Luna avoua qu'elle était épuisée et quitta Harry dans le Hall. Seul, il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de prendre le chemin des cachots. Quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Le parchemin froissé en main (négligence pour un devoir qu'il ne se serait jamais permis en potions), il attendit patiemment dans la pénombre.

Pas de réponse.

Il frappa à nouveau sans succès. Ce ne serait pas pour ce soir. Il fit quelques pas et stoppa net. Oserait-il ?

Il osa.

Il entra dans le bureau, ouvert, une fois de plus. De la lumière filtrait sous la porte des appartements du maître des potions. Il renouvela sa tentative et trois coups résonnèrent. Une voix brisa le silence :

« Je vous ai dit que tout allait bien Albus ! Pas besoin de venir me harceler chez moi !

Harry haussa les sourcils. Amusé, il dit avec prudence :

- Professeur ? C'est Harry... Potter, ajouta-t-il pour ne pas sembler trop familier.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant apparaître Severus Rogue, dont le visage était encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et à la surprise de Harry, pas gras du tout, se rendit-il compte pour la première fois.

- Hum hum.

Harry délaissa son examen des cheveux de Rogue et brandit maladroitement le parchemin encore plus froissé qu'avant. Comme il ne disait mot, le Serpentard dut l'interroger subrepticement agacé.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- C'est un parchemin, répondit naturellement Harry.

- Un parchemin, amusant, je pensais que c'était un crapaud.

Harry le regarda bouche bée. Le fait que Rogue fasse de l'humour était tellement extraordinaire qu'il était comme bloqué, en particulier quand cet humour n'était pas simplement de l'ironie visant à l'humilier devant une trentaine d'autres élèves, de préférence Serpentard. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à certains changements.

- C'est un devoir de Draco. Il a oublié de vous le rendre, il m'a demandé de le faire.

- Je vois.

Il prit enfin le parchemin et laissa Harry sur le seuil de la porte pour aller le poser sur une pile d'autres feuilles.

- Vous n'allez pas rester là toute la nuit, entrez !

Harry leva des yeux ravis vers lui qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en l'invitant chez lui. Il lui arrivait souvent d'en vouloir à Harry de le rendre aussi... pathétique, tout en ne supportant plus son absence. C'était affreusement difficile à vivre. Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui et jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce qui n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, à part que le lit était fait et que la table était couverte de copies. Il laissa échapper son étonnement :

- Ma parole vous avez donné des devoirs à toutes vos classes !

Harry ne croyait pas si bien dire, Rogue avait préféré se donner une quantité énorme de travail pour se distraire de celui qui le troublait désespérément. Il pensa subitement combien c'était idiot de sa part : Harry était chez lui et il n'avait pas lu la moindre copie. Il ignora sa bêtise et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, Harry émit un petit rire.

- J'espère pour vous que vous en vous moquez pas de moi, dit-il de son ton le plus menaçant qui se révéla à peine cynique.

« J'ai vraiment perdu la main... » se dit-il furieux contre lui-même.

Harry se tourna vers lui et répondit amusé :

- Non, c'est juste que je me souviens de la dernière fois que je suis venu...

- Je m'en souviens bien aussi, articula Rogue.

- Oui, oui, je crois que je ne me suis jamais vraiment excusé, il n'est jamais trop tard, je suis désolé.

- A propos de ça, je me demande encore, qu'est-ce qui vous a mis autant en colère ce jour-là ?

Le ton curieux de Rogue ne lui ressemblait pas, Harry lui lança un regard en coin et les mains dans les poches, il avoua :

- J'avais entendu dire que le neveu de Dumbledore avait passé la nuit ici, et ça m'a rendu fou. En fait, quand on le dit comme ça, c'est un peu ridicule.

- C'est un bel euphémisme, répliqua Rogue en riant.

Harry le regarda avec un grand sourire, Rogue venait-il de rire ? En effet, avoir entendu la confession de Harry sur son moment de jalousie l'avait rempli de joie, assez étrangement. Cependant quand il remarqua le regard de Harry que le dévisageait avec un air de vainqueur, il reprit un visage froid. Le jeune homme n'en fut que plus amusé. Rogue, pour chasser ses idées meurtrières, s'attaqua à la correction, il prit un paquet de copies au hasard et commença la lecture des abominations.

- Vous n'auriez pas du donner tant de devoirs, vous risquez d'y passer les vacances, constata Harry.

- Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à m'aider ! S'écria Rogue.

Mais sa réplique n'eut pas l'effet espéré, Harry s'assit à côté de lui et déclara tranquillement :

- Je suppose que je peux me débrouiller avec des copies de première année.

Rogue le regardait effaré, voilà qu'il était prêt à corriger des copies, chose que lui-même détestait faire par dessus tout ! Après tout pourquoi pas... ?

- Le paquet sur la droite.

Harry souleva les parchemins empilés et lut l'intitulé : « Le polynectar ». Incrédule il demanda :

- Vous avez donné un devoir sur le polynectar à des premières années, c'est un peu tôt non ?

Il eut droit à un regard assassin de Rogue. Il continua d'une voix bien moins assurée :

- Tout de même, c'est plutôt de niveau de troisième année...En tout cas, je peux m'en occuper, le polynectar, je connais ! Finit-il sur un ton joyeux.

- Vous connaissez ? S'intéressa Rogue.

- Heu, oui, en deuxième année... Je pensais que vous saviez...

Il commença à penser que pour sa survie, il valait mieux s'arrêter là mais les yeux perçants de Rogue l'en dissuadèrent et il confessa ses méfaits :

- Avec Ron et Hermione, on a fait du Polynectar, enfin surtout Hermione, parce qu'on croyait que Malefoy était l'héritier de Serpentard...

Rogue haussa les sourcils comme jamais. Il dut s'avouer que c'était assez remarquable de réussir une potion de polynectar en deuxième année.

- Vous pensiez que Monsieur Malefoy était l'héritier de Serpentard ? Décidément, entre ça et moi que vous accusiez de vouloir la pierre philosophale...

- Vous pouvez parler, je vous rappelle que vous pensiez que Lupin cherchait à faire entrer Sirius en troisième année ! Et combien de fois vous m'avez accusé à tort ! Répliqua Harry agacé.

- Si on continue, on peut en avoir pour la nuit, alors autant se mettre au travail ! »

Harry hocha la tête, encore un peu vexé.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, il poussa soupirs et exclamations dépités, et rarement, esquissait un sourire satisfait. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les appréciations de Rogue étaient toujours odieuses, les siennes le seraient sans doute plus s'il avait corrigé des copies telles que celles-ci pendant des années. De son côté Rogue était ravi que Harry partage sa souffrance mais la fatigue faisait son apparition, chose assez étonnante venant de lui, et il convia Harry, à contre coeur, à retourner dans son dortoir.

Cette nuit là fut agréable pour les deux sorciers qui dormirent plus que le total des deux nuits précédentes...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**J'en conviens, le titre n'est pas très pertinent, il ne révèle pas grand chose du chapitre mais il était un peu tard pour l'enlever, tant pis !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus, merci pour les reviews et ceux qui ont mis la fic en favoris ! Par pitié, donnez-moi encore vos avis... Je n'ai pas trop fait réfléchir Severus, qui se laisse assez vite embarquer par ses sentiments, je n'avais pas envie de trop faire traîner les choses. Donc on arrive bientôt à la fin. Le prochain chapitre pour dans une semaine maximum, sachant qu'il arrive que je les termine après deux jours donc surveillez bien si vous voulez la suite.  
**


	7. Joyeux Noël !

Le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Joyeux Noël !

Deux soirs suivirent et furent occupés par des corrections de copies moins désagréables que d'habitude pour le professeur Rogue. Harry lui tenait encore compagnie, et tous deux appréciaient la présence de l'autre, et en étaient arrivés à s'estimer mutuellement. Rogue s'était aperçu de la présomption de ses préjugés et Harry se régalait des sarcasmes qu'il considérait désormais comme plus... affectueux. Deux jours avaient suffi pour faire comprendre à l'un et à l'autre combien leur supposée antipathie n'avait reposé que sur des idées dépassées. Rogue ne voyait plus Harry comme le digne fils de son père, et Harry ne jugeait plus que Rogue était un mangemort lâche et sournois. Ils reconnaissaient en eux des qualités qu'ils respectaient, et des défauts qu'ils acceptaient. L'orgueil, l'ambition, la jalousie, mais aussi la solitude, le courage, le désir de protéger des êtres chers les habitaient tous deux, et enfin, dans les yeux de l'autre, ils se retrouvaient, et par conséquent, atteignaient cette reconnaissance qu'ils désiraient tant. Mais cela n'était jamais dit, ils le sentaient, le vivaient en partageant de simples conversations qui consistaient essentiellement à se plaindre de certains élèves, à plaisanter sur la douce folie du directeur, à se charrier avec un naturel qui semblait avoir toujours été là. Deux jours, et enfin, ils étaient certains de leurs sentiments, et ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Le 23 décembre au soir, Harry pénétra dans les appartements de Rogue dans ce même état d'esprit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il les découvrit prodigieusement décorés ! Les coins étaient dissimulés derrière des sortes de boules de cristal dont Harry admira l'éclat presque hypnotique (il soupçonna la magie d'y être pour quelque chose), le plafond donnait l'incroyable illusion d'être dentelé grâce à des guirlandes qui changeaient de couleur régulièrement, quant aux pierres froides du sol, elles avaient été recouvertes d'un gazon qui poussa Harry à le caresser de sa main pour en savourer la douceur. Même le lit n'était plus bordé du drap sombre que Harry connaissait, mais par une couverture rouge et verte ! Il écarquillait les yeux, doutant un instant d'être dans le bon appartement, jusqu'à ce que son ébahissement fut interrompu par Rogue qui sortit de sa salle de bain. Il eut une grimace dégoûtée :

« C'est horrible, je sais.

- Mais non !

- C'est un tour de Dumbledore qui se produit à tous les Noël, tous les appartements sont affreusement décorés et affublés de piteuses guirlandes...

Harry savait que le directeur parfois fantasque en était bien capable, mais il trouvait l'idée charmante, peut-être un peu déplacée ici mais charmante. Il partagea son opinion.

- Au contraire ! Je trouve que c'est... mignon. »

Le terme arracha une exclamation désespérée à Rogue qui leva les yeux au ciel et songea sérieusement à mettre fin à ses jours, ici et maintenant. Harry ne prêta pas attention à ce comportement, s'y étant attendu sans doute et alla s'asseoir pour reprendre ses corrections là où il s'était arrêté la veille. Il en était toujours aux copies des premières années tandis que Rogue s'était déjà chargé de deux paquets, mais il devait s'avouer que la tache était difficile : il fallait non seulement faire appel à toutes ses connaissances sur le Polynectar, mais en plus rassembler tout son sang-froid et son tact pour ne pas se montrer trop horrible dans ses commentaires. C'était, au final, un véritable défi, et Harry se disait que Rogue en avait fait un art. Les heures passèrent en silence consciencieux et la soirée arriva à son terme. Harry se sentait toujours aussi triste de partir, mais il le faisait, il n'allait tout de même pas s'imposer, après tout il vivait pour l'instant un grand bonheur et il était conscient de sa chance.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par des coups de bec insistants. Hedwige lui mordait l'oreille avec une lueur de reproche au fond des prunelles. Parfois, le gryffondor se demandait si la chouette n'était pas douée de pensée. L'idée étant assez effrayante, il la chassait à chaque fois de son esprit. Elle lâcha une feuille de papier sur laquelle était écrit : « Rendez-vous dans la grande salle à neuf heures ». Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il avait déjà cinq minutes de retard. Effaré, encore engourdi par le sommeil, il enfila le premier jean qu'il trouva à sa portée, et le recouvrit de sa robe de sorcier. Pourquoi diable fallait-il encore se lever pendant les vacances ? Encore une idée de Dumbledore...

C'est effectivement lui qu'il découvrit comme centre des attentions en entrant dans la grande salle, juste avant que tous les regards ne le fixent. Il marmonna une excuse et accourut au milieu du groupe. Il rejoignit Luna, qui se tenait à côté de Rogue, visiblement en pleine appréhension de ce qui allait sortir de la bouche du directeur... Il ne fut pas déçu :

« Chers élèves et professeurs, comme vous avez pu le constater, nous ne sommes pas nombreux cette année !

Il sourit à l'assemblée d'une vingtaine de personne si chaleureusement que presque tous répondirent à son sourire. Sauf Rogue qui ne le quittait pas des yeux avec un visage plutôt pâle.

- Alors je pensais que nous pourrions faire une exception et proposer notre aide aux elfes de maison !

D'un geste ample, il désigna une petite créature que Harry n'avait pas vue jusque là. C'était Dobby !

- Pour cela, nous irions à Pré-au-Lard acheter des provisions pour le repas de ce soir, et ce serait l'occasion de faire des achats de Noël ! Je suis moi-même assez en retard et j'ai eu un message éloquent de mon neveu ...

Harry émit un petit rire qui se transforma en éclats joyeux lorsqu'il vit la tête de Rogue. Il était passé de la plus extrême pâleur à une rougeur furibonde. Les mots peinèrent à sortir calmement de sa bouche, si bien qu'il articula démesurément et attira le regard amusé de Dumbledore et de ses collèges (il allait sans dire que les élèves évitaient de croiser son regard) :

- Monsieur le directeur, si je puis me permettre...

- Mais permettez-vous Severus, permettez-vous... le coupa Dumbledore avec un ton guilleret qui contrastait avec l'expression glaciale de son interlocuteur.

- Je pense que ma présence ne sera pas nécessaire et je ne voudrais pas vous indisposer, alors peut-être pourrais-je ne pas me joindre à cette...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, si théâtrale que Harry dut tousser pour cacher son hilarité, avant de reprendre :

- ...chaleureuse sortie.

- Mais vous avez tort Severus ! Votre présence nous est indispensable et je la requiers ! Venez avec nous cela vous fera le plus grand bien !

Rogue ne put répliquer, Dumbledore avait immédiatement poursuivi en invitant les élèves à former des groupes, par mesure de précaution. Harry et Luna s'étaient naturellement regardés, ils furent rejoints par Dobby et une fois que le directeur eut annoncé qu'un professeur se joindrait à chaque groupe, Rogue se rapprocha d'eux, au plus grand plaisir de Harry. D'un seul coup, Dobby s'agenouilla devant son libérateur et lui prit les pans de sa robe. Harry ne fut pas très étonné de l'entendre déclarer avec une profonde solennité :

- Je vous protégerai Harry Potter, par mon sacrifice s'il le faut !

- Heu c'est bon Dobby ça va, je risque rien.

- Harry Potter a été bon avec moi, si Harry Potter a besoin de quelque chose...

- Dobby je te dis que je n'ai besoin de rien, sinon que tu arrêtes de t'occuper de moi !

Rogue écoutait cet échange, incrédule, et lorsque Harry le remarqua, il lui expliqua la situation :

- C'était l'elfe des Malefoy, je l'ai libéré et il m'est reconnaissant.

Le mot n'était pas assez fort pour décrire le sentiment de loyauté que ressentait Dobby envers Harry.

- Je vois, un autre admirateur.

- Ne vous moquez pas de Harry Potter ! »

Harry éclata de rire et Rogue haussa les épaules. Luna quant à elle, regardait le plafond encore étoilé.

Le charme du village de Pré-au-Lard réchauffait les coeurs des élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. Le ciel bleu clair éclairait la mince couche de neige qui recouvrait les toits des boutiques qui arboraient toutes des teintes chaleureuses annonçant les fêtes. Harry avait commencé à aimer Noël à partir du moment où il avait pu le fêter à l'école de sorcellerie. Ici se trouvait sa vraie maison, sa famille et désormais, son désir et son amour. Il marchait alors d'un pas leste, soulagé aux côtés de Luna, Dobby et Rogue. Il demanda à la jeune fille en se souvenant de leur conversation au début des vacances :

« Ton père s'est débarrassé des Schtroumpfs joufflus ?

Luna le regarda les yeux ronds avant de répondre :

- Tu veux dire les Trinfes joufflues ?

- Oui, c'est ça, les Trinfes joufflues...

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et Dobby se rapprocha pour écouter la conversation.

- Pas encore non, il paraît qu'elles ont pactisé avec des nains de jardins.

Harry ne regrettait pas d'être avec son amie peu ordinaire.

- Vraiment ? Fit-il intéressé, j'imagine que ça doit pas être facile parce que des Trinfes joufflues avec des nains de jardin...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, comme si la suite était logique. Rogue ne put se contenir plus longtemps et s'écria :

- Les Tronches joufflues n'existent pas !

Luna le regarda avec une lueur qui semblait dire qu'elle en savait plus que lui sur le sujet et elle répliqua :

- Les _Trinfes_ joufflues sont aussi réelles que vous et moi, seulement, certaines personnes fermées d'esprit ne sont pas capables de les voir, mais toi Harry, je suis convaincue que tu les verrais !

Rogue fulminait devant cet amas d'ignorance et d'affirmations farfelues et Harry prit la parole avant que son aîné ne hurle sur la jeune sorcière.

- Peut-être, en tout cas, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une confiserie devant laquelle Dobby s'arrêta en tirant les pans de la robe de Harry.

- Harry Potter peut-il m'accompagner à l'intérieur pour acheter des gâteaux ? Un elfe est souvent moins bien accueilli lorsqu'il est seul.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien oui je viens avec toi.

- Une minute Potter, pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas adressé à moi ? Ajouta-t-il à Dobby.

L'elfe serra les poings et déclara avec colère :

- Dobby sait qui vous êtes, Severus Rogue, et il ne vous aime pas.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil effaré à l'elfe et lui intima de s'arrêter là par un regard expressif, en vain. Dobby reprit, impassible, sous les yeux ébahis des deux élèves :

- Vous êtes mauvais...

Rogue réagit enfin et lâcha, menaçant :

- Je ne vous connais même pas...

- Moi je vous connais, Harry Potter a souvent parlé de vous...

Harry pressentait le désastre. Inévitablement, ill vint :

- Il disait que vous n'étiez qu'un _bâtard graisseux cruel et qui n'aime que lui._

Le désespoir noya l'auteur de ces paroles, maintenant fixé par un Rogue scandalisé. La dernière fois qu'il avait eut ce sentiment, c'était face à un détraqueur, seulement là, il savait quoi faire. Il tenta malgré tout de se justifier :

- C'était il y a longtemps, et puis je ne le pensais pas complètement, je ne voulais pas dire ça, d'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir employé les termes de _bâtard graisseux_...

Mais Dobby hocha la tête à plusieurs reprise avec certitude. Luna suivait l'échange comme si elle était spectatrice d'une pièce de théâtre et haussa les épaules quand Harry murmura pitoyablement :

- C'était pour rire...

Rogue lui lança un regard glacial et entra dans la première boutique sur sa droite. C'était chez Madame Guipure... Le maître des potions s'en rendit compte trop tard, la vendeuse tenait déjà son mètre autour de ses épaules. Comme il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, il brandit sa baguette et elle le laissa enfin partir, en lui chantant « vous reviendrez soyez-en sûrs ! ». Rogue grogna un « c'est ça » furieux avant de leur crier :

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, allez donc chercher ces gâteaux !

Dobby et Harry se précipitèrent dans la confiserie sans demander leur reste. Luna paraissait quant à elle tout à fait étrangère à la scène.

Harry se demandait s'il achèterait quelque chose pour Rogue, il en avait envie mais il craignait sa réaction. C'était peut-être un peu ridicule. Il y renonça. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe avait rejoint les autres au chaudron baveur. Dumbledore portait une dizaine de paquets qui encombraient la table, il s'exclama, enjoué :

« Noël est la meilleure époque pour montrer notre amour à nos proches !

- Albus, combien de proches avez-vous exactement ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Eh bien, il y a la famille, les amis, les anciens alliés, les anciens élèves, mon banquier, mon voisin moldu, mes collègues,... »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus, sa phrase l'avait fait réfléchir, après tout, peu importait la réaction de Rogue, il pouvait bien lui montrer qu'il tenait à lui. Il s'excusa et sortit de l'auberge pour se rendre chez Madame Guipure. Il y acheta une chemise noire avec de fines rayures vertes qui irait à ravir au maître des potions. A son retour au chaudron baveur, il fut déçu de découvrir que Rogue était parti et participa aux conversations avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Harry, vêtu de sa nouvelle robe de soirée, quittait son dortoir d'un pas allègre. Le dîner de Noël était toujours exceptionnel. Les elfes de maison se dépassaient chaque année, et les décorations étaient sublimes. Une fois encore, ils s'étaient tous surpassés : des chandelles éclairaient d'une faible lueur le plafond étoilé et exhalaient des parfums qui remplissaient Harry d'un sentiment peu commun de bien-être, de grandes toiles suspendues faisaient briller les différentes couleurs de Poudlard, et une table somptueuse avait été dressée au centre de la grande salle. Autour d'elle se tenaient déjà quelques convives, les professeurs étaient en majorité présents, manquaient seulement Rogue et Trelawney. Les élèves également s'étaient pour la plupart attablés, riant de bon coeur. Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Luna. Il engagea une conversation sur la nouvelle gloire du Chicaneur, journal qu'il appréciait désormais. On parlait de voyages, de souvenirs, de farces dans une ambiance festive et agréable. Enfin Trelawney entra dans la grande salle, à la surprise des élèves qui la voyaient rarement descendre de sa tour, suivie de peu par Rogue. Harry se retourna pour les regarder arriver et il fut subjugué : Rogue était plus beau que jamais. Il était sans doute le seul à penser cela mais le sentiment était ferme, jamais il ne l'avait trouvé aussi... parfait. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage, ce qui le rajeunissait en lui ajoutant un air presque mélancolique, et il portait une robe noire plus large que d'ordinaire, et d'un drapé plus tracé qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Harry était comme figé, il reprit sa position brusquement par peur de n'être pas très discret. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore qui lui adressa un sourire.

« Merde, pensa Harry ».

Trelawney venait d'arriver à leurs côtés mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer la chaise à la droite de Harry, une main s'y accrocha fermement et elle dut se résigner à s'asseoir à côté de McGonagall. Le gryffondor en fut soulagé et remercia Rogue d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis bien content que vous soyez venue Sibylle ! Dit Dumbledore.

- J'ai consulté ma boule de cristal et apparemment il fallait que je vienne ce soir pour que la réussite soit de mon côté le mois prochain.

Harry et Rogue poussèrent un soupir agacé. Vexée, Trelawney leur jeta un regard noir et déclara :

- Il se trouve que dans votre cas messieurs, l'avenir ne montre qu'une persistance dans l'étroitesse de vos esprits !

- Tant mieux, je pourrai mieux me consacrer à des domaines qui méritent mon attention.

Trelawney se crispa mais resta silencieuse tandis que Harry souriait de la victoire de Rogue. Dumbledore qui avait suivi l'échange fit remarquer pour détendre l'atmosphère :

- Il se trouve que les pensées de ces deux-là sont obscures Sibylle, avec tout votre talent, je crois que vous n'apprendriez rien d'eux. Severus me cache quelque chose je le sens, et il refuse de me voir, je me demande parfois s'il ne craint pas de s'exposer à la legilimencie, malgré qu'il soit un très bon occlumens.

- Ou bien il se peut que je ne sois pas disposé à vous accueillir chez moi sous prétexte que vous souhaitez connaître les raisons d'une préoccupation inexistante.

- Allons Severus, je vous connais depuis longtemps maintenant ! Je suis bien capable de savoir quand quelque chose vous tracasse...

Les plats apparurent, mettant fin la conversation qui intéressait particulièrement Harry.

Les desserts arrivèrent bientôt, offrant une occasion de plus de se régaler. La bonne humeur régnait à table, même Rogue avait le sourire. Les élèves perdaient leur timidité et parlaient avec leurs professeurs, Dumbledore avait fait apparaître un chapeau de Noël et s'amusait à en faire sortir des lapins, expliquant à ses spectateurs :

« Les moldus pratiquent la prestidigitation, c'est leur magie ! C'est assez impressionnant comme il sont capables de maintenir l'illusion !

Les élèves qui avaient tous grandi dans des foyers sorciers buvaient ses paroles.

- Ils font apparaître et disparaître jusqu'à des êtres vivants !

Un lapin sortit du bonnet rouge et sautilla sur la table jusqu'à Harry qui le caressa, avant de se mettre sur ses deux pattes arrières et de regarder Rogue avec des yeux si attendrissants qu'il était dur de résister à l'envie de passer sa main sur sa fourrure.

- Il vous aime bien Severus ! Vous pouvez le garder si vous voulez.

Mais Rogue sortit sa baguette et d'un petite geste indifférent, il fit disparaître l'animal.

Enfin, des étincelles rouge s'échappèrent du chapeau et se transformèrent progressivement en père Noël. Il marchait d'un pas lourd derrière eux et parfois son célèbre rire résonnait. Dumbledore était ravi, il fit un clin d'oeil à Harry et lui murmura :

- C'est une nouveauté des frères Weasley, je l'ai eu à prix réduit ! »

Harry s'esclaffa, les jumeaux commençaient à avoir une vraie clientèle dans l'école, ils lanceraient leur boutique avec succès à la fin de l'année. Enfin, les assiettes se vidèrent et peu à peu, les premiers élèves quittèrent la table. Trelawney prit soin également de sortir avant le treizième convive, qui n'était autre que Harry. Celui-ci aurait préféré rester plus longtemps mais il voulait aller chercher son cadeau et attendre Rogue devant chez lui. Or, ce dernier se leva en même temps que Harry, ce qui mettait à l'eau son projet. Tous deux saluèrent les dernières personnes attablées et marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux grandes portes.

Dans le hall, Harry ne sachant plus quoi faire, se retourna vers Rogue. Il s'était arrêté aussi.

« J'ai un cadeau pour vous.

- Un cadeau ? S'étonna Rogue.

- Oui, un cadeau, vous m'accompagnez aux dortoirs ?

Rogue sembla hésiter un instant puis acquiesça et le suivit. Ils firent le chemin en silence. Devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Harry se rendit compte que Rogue n'était sans doute jamais venu chez les Gryffondor, il se demanda si c'était possible. Après tout, c'était le directeur des Serpentards...

- Vous pouvez entrer n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Je n'étais pas sûr... Dragon du Nord !

Le portrait pivota et découvrit la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils entrèrent. Harry invita Rogue à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et il courut trouver son cadeau.

Rogue contemplait le feu de cheminée, confortablement assis dans un large fauteuil de cuir. La salle commune des Gryffondor avait tout des Gryffondors, des couleurs vives, du rouge et or dans les moindres recoins, une atmosphère chaleureuse... S'il avait cru un jour entrer ici...

Il laissa ses pensées de côté lorsque Harry revint, un paquet à la main. Il regrettait presque de ne rien avoir acheté lui-même, ce n'était pas très poli...

- Tenez.

Rogue déplia délicatement l'emballage en papier froissé sous les yeux de Harry qui était appuyé contre le mur. Il dégagea une chemise sombre, sobre et à la texture assez douce. Sans vraiment se poser de questions, il se redressa et retira sa robe noire. Harry, la bouche ouverte, le regardait faire. Il n'était désormais vêtu que d'une tenue moldue, faite d'un pantalon et d'une chemise. Il la retira, faisant toujours face au feu. Les flammes se reflétaient sur son torse nu, flamboyant, il était plus séduisant que jamais. Mais cela ne dura pas, il passa les manches de la nouvelle chemise. Harry ne pouvait plus se maîtriser, il s'approcha, discrètement tandis que les flammes crépitaient. Il se tenait juste derrière lui, son visage dépassant de l'épaule droite de Rogue. Dans cette position, il ne pouvait voir le sourire de félicité animer son visage si souvent impassible. Il avait cessé le moindre mouvement. Les bras ballants, mais d'un charisme incroyable, Severus Rogue murmura d'une voix profonde et sensuelle :

- Potter vous jouez à un jeu dangereux...

Mais Harry ne l'entendait plus, il ne voyait que ses mains qui avaient cessé de boutonner la chemise. Il s'approcha de Rogue complètement immobile, et lui caressa l'oreille de son souffle.

- Ne m'appelez pas Potter...

Rogue soupira et se détourna du feu qui semblait grandir à mesure que leur désir augmentait. Son regard ténébreux et intense accrocha celui de Harry, les prunelles du Gryffondor brûlaient d'une envie ardente. Il était complètement à la merci de Rogue.

- Très bien, Harry...

Le jeune homme frissonna et releva sa tête de quelques millimètres. Il n'écoutait plus que son désir... Il plaça ses deux mains sur les pans ouverts de la chemise de Rogue, et entama une remontée sans le quitter du regard. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules et prit le col de la chemise entre ses doigts, dans un mouvement presque paresseux tant il était lent il enleva la chemise à celui qui la portait. Severus Rogue, à nouveau torse nu inclina la tête pour mieux plonger son regard dans les yeux verts de Harry.

- Décidément, c'est une manie que nous nous voyions torse nu, on pourrait croire que ce n'est pas un simple hasard... »

Ses paroles s'évanouirent à mesure que son visage se rapprochait de celui de Harry, et son visage n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, il agrippa avec force le cou de Harry de sa main gauche, et le força à venir s'emparer de ses lèvres chaudes. Harry les dévora, respira le souffle accéléré de Rogue, enfonça ses doigts dans son dos et y laissa l'empreinte de son étreinte. Sans interrompre leur baiser, Rogue entraîna Harry à reculer, il faillit trébucher en rencontrant le mur dans son dos mais son partenaire le maintenait fermement. Acculé contre les pierres froides, il gémissait en sentant les mains plus entreprenantes de Rogue se faufiler sous son tee-shirt. Le contact de ses mains expérimentées sur son torse lui arrachait de grands soupirs. Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte un instant, le temps que Harry retire son tee-shirt, puis reprirent leur baiser de plus en plus torride, encouragés par le plaisir que procurait les effleurements continus de leurs corps. Les mains de Harry se promenaient langoureusement sur la taille de Rogue avant de passer dans son dos, ce qui incita Rogue à amplifier ses caresses... Il redressa son genou, balança son corps en avant et colla sa jambe entre celles de Harry. Le gryffondor ferma les yeux. Rogue pouvait sentir l'effet qu'il lui faisait à travers son pantalon, lui-même était dans un sacré état, il commençait à en souffrir... Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry passa sa main sur son entrejambe, déclenchant un gémissement sonore, et retira à une vitesse phénoménale le vêtement, avant de faire de même avec le sien. Ils étaient nus, face à face, et leurs virilités sensibles provoquaient des sensations violentes dès qu'ils se frôlaient. Rogue passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry et par ce geste, l'invita à se retourner. Le jeune homme avait bien compris, il se mit droit devant le mur avant de se courber en s'appuyant de ses mains. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il lança un regard désespéré à Rogue qui s'empressa de répondre à ses désirs. Il gémit de douleur sous les premiers va-et-vient réguliers de son partenaire, puis de délice et bientôt de jouissance. Petit à petit Rogue augmenta le rythme et se fit plus bestial. La magie du plaisir qui traversait leurs deux corps était aussi physique que mentale, résultat de l'amour entre deux personnes. C'était un moment de parfaite solitude entre eux deux, d'accord avec les éléments primitifs, la pierre froide, le feu vif, la nuit claire, leur passion se concrétisait enfin dans un monde qui n'était plus un obstacle. Ils étaient libres. La tension arriva à son comble et ils tremblèrent ensemble, comme un seul corps jouissant de bonheur sensuel. Les respirations irrégulières couvrirent les crépitations qui venaient de la cheminée, puis se calmèrent. Cette nuit serait mémorable pour les deux sorciers, c'était bien le meilleur Noël qu'ils avaient connu...

La tiédeur des draps était bien agréable à la vue des fenêtres couvertes de craquelures. Le soleil se levait lentement, ses rayons faisant pénétrer une faible clarté à travers la fenêtre du dortoir des Gryffondor. Pas un bruit ne troublait ce silence matinal, si ce n'est la respiration endormie de Severus Rogue, couvert à moitié d'une couverture rouge et or. A ces côtés, la tête soutenue par une main, les lunettes de travers, les cheveux en bataille, Harry contemplait le visage paisible de son amant. Sa respiration se fit plus prononcée et enfin, il ouvrit à demi les yeux encore fatigués. Harry lui adressa un sourire comme salutation et Rogue soupira en changeant de position pour se mettre sur le dos. Il déclara d'un ton glacial :

« Eh bien Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, troublé et déçu, comme si on venait de lui prendre un cadeau merveilleux des mains en lui affirmant qu'il n'y avait pas droit. Mais l'expression de Rogue changea, et il se mit à rire doucement :

- Je plaisante Potter.

Harry s'en voulut d'y avoir cru et reprenant ses esprits, il répliqua agacé :

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec Potter !

Le tutoiement était tout de même de rigueur, après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, d'ailleurs il ne choqua absolument pas Rogue qui répondit :

- Le problème est que je trouve ton prénom ridicule.

- Ridicule ? Et Severus alors, c'est pas idiot comme prénom ?

- Pas du tout !

Rogue fulmina puis sa rage se transforma en rire.

- Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de te voir rire, tu es vraiment beau d'ailleurs quand ça t'arrive...

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus quand tu ne joues pas les rebelles attardés.

Ils sourirent puis un silence complice s'installa. La conversation prit alors une tournure plus sérieuse :

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Rogue.

Harry s'énerva :

- Et pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas possible, je suis ton professeur, je suis bien plus âgé que toi, c'est interdit, je suis un Serpentard... Enfin, il y a suffisamment de raisons ! Et à moins que tu aies décidé de te faire expulser de l'école – et je pense que c'est tout à fait dans tes cordes – ou bien de me faire virer, je ne vois pas comment cela pourrait fonctionner...

- Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. De toute façon, personne ne croirait à ça...

- Oui j'imagine, comment m'imaginer avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Murmura Rogue sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Vexé Harry lança :

- Et moi avec le bâtard graisseux !

- Ferme-la.

- Bon.

- Oui...

- Tu as vraiment envie qu'on attende la fin de mon année ? Demanda timidement Harry.

- Non pas du tout. Mais je ne crois pas qu'on aie le choix. Je ne garantis pas de ne jamais craquer.

- Et si c'est moi qui craque, tu me repousseras ?

Rogue fixa les yeux verts et dit naturellement :

- Non, bien sûr que non."

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 7**

Ca vous a plu ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié le passage disons physique, parce que c'est la première fois que je décris l'acte dans une fic.

**Prochain chapitre :** je vais essayer de le mettre avant vendredi parce qu'après je pars, mais je ne garantis rien. Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier, je me laisse encore le temps d'y réfléchir.


	8. Le chemin parcouru

**Le chapitre 8 !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le chemin parcouru

_Cher Draco,_

_Je vous souhaite à toi et Hermione d'agréables vacances et un joyeux Noël ! Merci pour vos cadeaux, j'espère que les miens vous auront plu. Poudlard n'a jamais été plus accueillant en ce qui me concerne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Autant te l'annoncer franchement (mais avec son accord évidemment), il y a eu des progrès avec Rogue. Disons simplement que désormais, ça ne le gêne pas que je l'appelle par son prénom ! Les choses se sont étrangement précipitées le soir du dîner de Noël et nous avons fini dans le même lit, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, même si nous n'avons pas l'intention de forcer les choses tant que je suis élève ici. Je tenais simplement à t'en parler, et à te remercier pour ta présence et ton aide ces derniers mois. Tu peux donner cette lettre à Hermione, je suis autorisé à tout révéler à mes amis, je lui laisse le soin de prévenir Ron avec plus de délicatesse que moi. Sur ce, profitez de la neige et à bientôt !_

_ Harry Potter._

Il relut attentivement sa lettre, son écriture était un peu tremblante à cause de son excitation, mais l'ensemble le satisfaisait. Severus avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait noué des liens d'amitié avec Draco, c'était presque impensable pour lui. Mais quand Harry lui avait demandé si ça ne le gênait pas de lui parler de l'évolution de leur relation, il ne s'était pas montré enthousiaste certes, mais n'avait pas pour autant refusé. Il avait même accepté qu'il en parle à Hermione et Ron, sachant pertinemment qu'ils le sauraient un jour ou l'autre. Mais il exigea un droit de regard sur la missive et lorsqu'il examina le parchemin, il s'empara de la plume de Harry et ajouta à la fin :

_P.S. : Severus fait savoir aux destinataires que toute sanction mémorable sera prise en cas de nouvelle familiarité de leur part ou d'indiscrétion notoire. Passez de très longues vacances..._

Il faillit ajouter : _« et restez-y » _mais Harry épiait ses gestes et il lui rendit la plume avec un sourire satisfait. Il n'aimait guère l'idée que Miss Granger et Weasley le voient comme leur nouvel ami... Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut à l'idée de passer plus de deux heures en compagnie du roux en dehors des cours. Harry accrocha la lettre aux pattes de Hedwige qui lui mordit affectueusement le doigt. Elle prit son envol à travers la lucarne et s'évanouit dans le paysage blanc. Severus partit en quête de ses habits et se décida à quitter Harry.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Poudlard retrouvait son animation avec le retour des élèves. Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant Harry et Luna, dans la cour de l'école, était composé d'embrassades chaleureuses, de rires et de cris. Eux attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leurs amis. Luna aperçut enfin un groupe de Serdaigle qui lui faisait signe et partit les rejoindre. Harry resta seul, debout sur les marches, anxieux. Il n'avait eu aucune réponse de Ron et Hermione, et s'attendait au pire, surtout de la part de Ron. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant lui, accompagnés de Draco. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que tous se regardaient. Draco prit heureusement l'initiative :

« Salut Harry !

Harry eut un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et le salua à son tour, avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione qui le dévisageaient comme s'il allait leur annoncer que sa révélation n'était qu'une farce idiote. Effectivement, Ron s'écria brutalement :

- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie.

- Désolé Ron, mais non, pas du tout.

- C'est pas possible, c'est impossible, im-pos-si-ble...

Il continuait à marmonner dans sa barbe sous l'oeil inquiet de Hermione qui prit enfin la parole :

- Je me doutais qu'il se passait quelque chose mais j'avoue quand même que j'ai été surprise ! Pas seulement parce que c'était Rogue, mais aussi parce que la seule personne à qui tu en as parlé est Malefoy !

Draco poussa un grognement mécontent.

- Pardon, Draco, une vieille habitude. Je te fais remarquer que tu m'appelles parfois Granger ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle en faisant léviter ses bagages pour se diriger vers le dortoir des Gryffondor.

- Granger, c'est presque plus joli que Hermione... la taquina-t-il.

- C'est pas possible ! »

Evidemment, le premier cours avec Rogue fut une accumulation de gaffes, de gêne et de regards soutenus. Ce n'était ni le comportement de Harry, ni celui de Rogue qui en était la cause, mais celui de Ron et Hermione. Le jeune homme ne cessait de fixer le professeur, au mieux avec un regard de défi qui semblait dire : « Je sais ce que tu manigances et tu ne l'auras pas ! », au pire, avec des yeux qui détaillaient sa silhouette des pieds à la tête, sans la moindre discrétion, à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de beauté qui aurait légitimé cette relation absurde. Hermione quant à elle, avait adopté deux attitudes très différentes, elle s'attelait à sa potion sans jeter de coup d'oeil à Rogue, autrement dit, elle jouait l'indifférente, mais en même temps, elle lançait des sorts sous la table pour révéler l'emprise d'un charme sur Harry. Comme ce n'était guère efficace, mais qu'elle était malgré tout convaincue qu'un philtre avait été utilisé d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne renonçait pas, persuadée que le talent de Rogue était tel que de simples sorts de révélation seraient inutiles. Au final, les deux Gryffondors eurent les potions les moins réussies de la classe. De plus, au moment de se lever pour aller les rendre au maître des potions, sous l'effet de leur nervosité, Ron marcha sur les pieds d'Hermione qui trébucha, et la scène qui suivit se déroula à une lenteur prononcée devant Harry : Hermione tenta de s'accrocher à lui de sa main gauche, mais elle ne parvint qu'à l'entraîner dans sa chute, elle s'efforçait de tenir droit son tube à essai de sa main droite malgré tout mais alors qu'elle crut reprendre son équilibre, son pied heurta la jambe de Harry qui était tombé juste avant, et elle fut projetée en avant, directement sur le bureau de Rogue, et accessoirement sur Rogue qui reçut en plein visage sa potion visqueuse et fumante. Effondrée, elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Elle se releva en trombe, avant même que Rogue n'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, et saisit la première éponge à sa portée pour la passer sur le visage verdâtre du maître des potions. Harry se redressa avec peine et contempla le spectacle avec inquiétude. Ce qu'il redoutait arriva : Une main ferme saisit le poignet d'Hermione et la força à s'écarter, des yeux noirs et furibonds apparurent sous le liquide étrangement gluant qui heureusement n'avait aucun effet magique, enfin, Rogue se leva et sortit sa baguette. Ron, par un sursaut d'héroïsme bondit devant Hermione qu'il entoura de ses bras.

« Ne vous avisez pas de lui jeter un sort ! S'écria-t-il.

Harry était complètement dépassé par les événements. Mais Rogue, après un regard mêlant habituel dédain et colère silencieuse, pointa sa baguette sur son visage qui retrouva alors sa couleur, ou plutôt son absence de couleur ordinaire. Il prit ensuite une voix des plus glaciales pour annoncer :

- Granger, Weasley et Potter, retenue ce soir dans mon bureau. Et je me vois dans l'obligation de vous attribuer la plus mauvaise note possible pour vos oeuvres.

Harry surpris d'être inclus dans la retenue, demanda :

- Moi aussi ?

- Oui. »

Dire qu'il pensait que ce temps était terminé, il avait tort...

« C'est la meilleure ! Il nous punit encore !

La voix de Ron explosa dans le couloir.

- J'aurais cru qu'au moins ça, ça aurait changé !

Harry se retint de rétorquer que dans leur cas, ils l'avaient un peu mérité. Hermione s'excusa, se sentant responsable. Mais le brun la rassura, à sa manière :

- Mais non Hermione... Tu n'es pas la seule responsable.

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de le regarder comme ça pendant le cours ! Et Hermione, je peux savoir ce que tu trafiquais sous la table !

Les deux rougirent et tentèrent de se justifier :

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est un peu brusque tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? C'est normal qu'on réagisse comme ça...

- Je comprends mais tout de même, vous pourriez être un peu plus discret ! Et toi Hermione, tu ne dis rien ?

Une voix timide lui répondit :

- Je jetais des sorts de révélation...

- Tu... Quoi ! S'exclama Harry qui n'avait que trop bien compris.

Un murmure sortit de la bouche d'Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu crois que je suis sous l'emprise d'un charme c'est ça ?

- On ne peut pas écarter la possibilité Harry...

Ron acquiesça vigoureusement, ce qui arracha un gémissement indigné à Harry.

- Je ne le crois pas ! Ca ne vous vient pas à l'esprit que peut-être, je suis réellement amoureux de lui, et que peut-être il a des sentiments pour moi ! C'est vraiment fou ! Severus est...

- Ah c'est Severus maintenant ? L'interrompit Ron, furieux.

- Etant donné qu'on a déjà passé la nuit ensemble, oui, c'est Severus !

- Quoi !

Ron avait blêmi. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore ? Hermione lui expliqua :

- Je ne lui ai pas fait part de tous les détails...

- Tu as couché avec lui ! Cria Ron, attirant les regards d'élèves traînant dans les couloirs.

- Ca se pourrait, oui, et c'était même très bien si tu veux savoir ! »

Harry lassé, énervé, délaissa ses amis et partit en trombe dans le dortoir. Il savait bien qu'ils réagiraient comme ça, mais il se sentait blessé dans sa fierté qu'ils puissent penser cela. Il n'aimait pas non plus qu'ils voient Rogue exactement comme lui le voyait il fut un temps : un homme perfide, partial et prétentieux. Il supposa qu'il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour s'y habituer, et il espéra qu'il arriverait à les supporter pendant ce temps-là.

Il en douta fortement lors de l'expérience de la retenue. Fort embarrassante pour lui et Severus, hormis que ce dernier le cachait très bien, elle permit aux deux amis de Harry de dire tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le coeur. Rogue redoutait cela et s'en désespéra quand il dut être confronté à une Hermione particulièrement agaçante. En effet, après une heure de silence relativement lourd et étouffant, parfois rompu par des frottements sonores, la voix de la jeune fille résonna dans la pièce sombre :

« Professeur Rogue, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Rogue ne daigna pas répondre, convaincu qu'un refus n'arrêterait pas la Gryffondor. Son silence fut interprété comme une invitation à poursuivre, ainsi, elle reprit, d'un ton à la fois assuré et anxieux sur la fin :

- Je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, ni vous importuner...

« Trop tard, » pensa le Serpentard avec amertume.

- ...J'aimerais quand même être sûre...

Elle hésita, ce qui laissa le temps à Ron et Harry de se rapprocher du bureau, Ron curieux, Harry inquiet.

- ...Ce n'est tout de même pas une technique pour humilier Harry...

- Hermione ! S'écria le concerné.

Mais elle l'ignora et continua, à une vitesse qui ne permettait à personne de l'interrompre :

- ...Parce que si c'est le cas, je me verrais dans l'obligeance d'en informer Dumbledore, et la cruauté d'un tel acte vous causerait des ennuis, j'en suis sûre.

Ron la regardait avec une admiration brillante, encore une fois, Hermione prouvait combien elle méritait d'appartenir à sa maison. Mais la lueur à demi étonnée de son regard s'éteint, soufflée par les yeux à présent foudroyants de Rogue qui vrillaient la jeune fille, condamnée. Ron renonça à la défendre, ou à la soutenir et recula d'un pas. Harry quant à lui, s'avança, prêt à secourir la première victime du duel.

- Miss Granger, j'ai souvent pensé, même si je me suis bien gardé d'en parler à Harry, que l'amitié de Mr Weasley n'était pas d'une grande qualité mais elle était rachetée par la vôtre qui, _j'en étais sûr_, avait l'avantage d'apporter un regard logique et raisonnable sur ce qu'il a vécu. Mais je révise mon jugement... Croyez-vous vraiment, que si je voulais humilier Harry, je m'y prendrais de telle façon ? Ne pensez-vous pas, à moins que cette aptitude ne vous soit plus familière, que j'aurais choisi d'autres méthodes ? Il me semble que non seulement, j'en aurais informé la classe, les professeurs, si j'avais voulu l'humilier, et surtout, je crois que je me serais moi-même senti humilié. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaite. En un mot, je n'ai usé d'aucun charme, aucun sort sur Harry. Ce qui nous arrive est tout à fait naturel.

Il avait marqué des pauses tout à fait typiques de sa façon de parler, dont la plus grande fréquence montrait généralement la hauteur de son agacement. Hermione avait dégluti, attentive, et s'en voulait déjà d'avoir pu penser cela. Il est des hommes qui savent vous convaincre de vos erreurs et de l'absurdité de vos pensées en une seule phrase et par la seule intonation de leur voix, Rogue en faisait partie. Ron baissait les yeux misérablement et Harry les fusillait du regard, comme pour dire, « je vous l'avais bien dit », auquel s'ajoutait une pointe de déception à l'idée qu'ils n'aient aucune difficulté à croire Rogue tandis qu'ils l'avaient à peine écouté.

- Je me suis suffisamment infligé votre présence, disons que la retenue est terminée.

Ils sortirent sans un bruit, les épaules basses et l'allure peu fière. Harry ne les suivit pas, il resta devant le bureau de Rogue et attendit qu'ils sortent. Dès cet instant, il se tourna vers Severus et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, le moindre contact visuel déchargeant une vague de bonheur en eux.

- Tes amis sont exaspérants.

- Ils vont s'y faire.

- Tant que je n'ai pas à me réveiller à côté de Weasley, je supporterai.

Harry rit et s'assit sur la table derrière lui. Il releva une jambe sur laquelle il posa son bras, et jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus qui l'intrigua :

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne me demandes pas de partir ? C'est toi le plus raisonnable des deux normalement.

Rogue recula sur sa chaise et soupira sans lâcher Harry du regard :

- On ne fait rien de mal, chercha-t-il à se convaincre.

- Peut-être, mais si on savait ce à quoi je pense en ce moment... soupira Harry.

Severus lui adressa un sourire ravageur et remarqua :

- A quoi penses-tu exactement ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? Après tout, tu es un bon legilimens, à ce qu'on m'a dit...

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que leglilimencie ne consistait pas à lire les pensées, mais plutôt à voir des souvenirs proches... répondit Severus, blasé.

- Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment une différence ?

- J'abandonne !

Il se redressa et reprit sa plume, prêt à travailler.

- Tu sais, on devrait parler, tous les deux.

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre :

- Excuse-moi ?

- Je veux dire qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment...

- Vraiment ? Je sais tout de toi, et tu sais tout de moi.

- Bien sûr que non, tout ce qu'on sait, on l'a entendu de la bouche d'autres, pas toujours honnêtes d'ailleurs, je veux t'entendre toi. Tu es la personne la mieux placée, non ?

Le serpentard ricana et grogna :

- Ne te moque pas de moi, foutu Gryffondor. Bien, comme tu veux.

Il délaissa sa plume et croisa les mains, songeur :

- Et par quoi je commence ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, sa voix était plus énervée et froide.

- ...Par le jour où le seigneur des ténèbres m'a collé cette marque, celui où j'ai du tuer un homme pour la première fois, ou peut-être quand j'ai rapporté à Voldemort la prophétie qui l'a conduit tout droit chez tes parents...

Il détourna les yeux de Harry, tant de haine perçait dans ses intonations, de dégoût envers lui-même... Harry dit d'une voix calme, chaleureuse :

- Tu sais que je t'ai pardonné pour tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que j'ai un jour justifié tes actes car ce n'est pas le cas mais je les ai expliqué, et tu dois comprendre qu'aujourd'hui tu es quelqu'un de bien, de courageux.

Mais Rogue ne semblait pas convaincu. Harry comprit que cela ne les mènerait nulle part et il proposa :

- J'ai une idée. L'un de nous parle d'un souvenir, et l'autre fait de même, avec un souvenir équivalent.

Severus poussa un soupir, et dit :

- Très bien, si tu insistes...

Mais un silence s'ensuivit :

- Eh bien, tu ne dis rien ? Demanda Rogue.

- Commence.

Le serpentard lui jeta un profond regard et lança :

- Alors allons-y... Je vais commencer par l'enfance, j'étais assez malheureux en fait, ma mère était une sorcière et mon père un moldu, et les relations n'étaient pas très saines à la maison... J'ai souvent fui les disputes, je partais, on ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de moi, surtout mon père.

Sa voix s'évanouit, comme si le souvenir le rattrapait et l'enveloppait d'une brume mêlant nostalgie et aigreur. Harry prit la parole à son tour :

- J'étais chez les Dursley, et ce n'était pas de tout repos... Ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup. Je dormais, vivais en fait, dans le placard sous l'escalier, j'étais réveillé par les coups de Dudley, leur fils, et je devais leur préparer leur petit-déjeuner chaque matin. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir, ni de porter de nouveaux vêtements.

- A ce point ?

Harry hocha la tête, Rogue ne pensait pas qu'il avait eu une situation aussi difficile à vivre, et si proche de la sienne à vrai dire. C'était à lui de parler, il réfléchit un instant puis confessa :

- Parfois je faisais de la magie sans le vouloir...

Il avoua des petites aventures qui lui étaient arrivées et qui les firent rire tous les deux, et Harry se souvint du jour où il avait libéré le serpent de sa cage... Ils parlèrent ensuite de leur réaction lorsqu'ils eurent reçu la lettre de Poudlard, et Rogue fut encore une fois interloqué d'apprendre que Harry n'avait eu avant cela, aucune idée de son rôle dans l'histoire du monde sorcier et pas même la moindre idée qu'il en faisait partie ! Il avait vraiment été injuste envers lui ces dernières années... Maintenant, il se trouvait ridicule, au fond, il n'avait encore connu personne qui lui ressemblait plus jusque là. Sa conviction se renforça lorsqu'après qu'il eut parlé de sa répartition, Harry déclara :

- J'ai failli être envoyé à Serpentard. Le choixpeau m'y aurait sans doute envoyé si je n'avais pas choisi Gryffondor.

- Tu as choisi Gryffondor ? Je ne pensais pas que le choixpeau tenait autant compte de nos envies.

- Dumbledore m'a dit un jour que ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas certains traits récurrents de notre personnalité, mais les choix que nous faisons.

Le directeur des Serpentard resta songeur un instant puis dit :

- Il est vrai que tu as des qualités de serpentard, et d'ailleurs, beaucoup de sorciers maléfiques t'ont admiré après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, souvent, tout ce qui importe pour des gens avides, ce n'est pas le bien ou le mal, mais le pouvoir, et ils voyaient en toi quelqu'un de puissant.

- J'imagine, dit tristement Harry, mais ces gens-là sont à un moment ou à un autre soit dans l'illusion la plus profonde, soit dans l'obligation de faire le choix d'être responsable. Le pouvoir pour le pouvoir, c'est exactement ce que Voldemort voulait. Ceux qui luttaient contre lui avaient compris que le pouvoir est une responsabilité.

Rogue posa son regard noir sur Harry, il réalisait que son passé lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses, que lui-même avait mis beaucoup plus de temps à saisir.

- Quand on te considère comme l'élu, comme un héros, alors que tu sais que tu n'as rien fait, que tu n'es là que par chance, par le secours de tes parents, tu portes un poids immense. J'ai tellement souvent voulu dire à Ron et Hermione, à Dumbledore que tout ce qu'on racontait sur moi était faux mais chaque fois, on me disait que ce que j'avais fait n'était pas important, que ce qui comptait était l'avenir car j'étais soumis au destin. C'est pour ça que je comprends ta souffrance, tu es tout le contraire de moi, tu n'es pas vraiment respecté, alors qu'on devrait t'admirer...

Rogue soupira, pas convaincu.

- C'est vrai. Ce que tu as fait, ce que tu as risqué, sans que personne ne le sache est plus important que tout ce que j'ai fait.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, la table de Harry grinça. Severus avait les yeux dans le vague, et murmura sur le ton d'un aveu déchirant :

- J'avais dix-neuf ans quand j'ai rejoint... Voldemort. Je n'étais pas très heureux, et j'avais besoin d'un guide, de quelqu'un qui reconnaisse mon existence et qui me dise que je pourrais lui être utile. Quand on est à Poudlard et qu'on pense cela, on se tourne logiquement vers Dumbledore, mais pas quand on est à Serpentard. Je pense que tu as remarqué ses préférences pour les rouge et or. Alors je suis parti de l'école, j'ai eu cette marque, et puis j'ai fait des choses affreuses... Je n'ai compris que trop tard l'horreur de la situation. Je n'étais qu'un outil au service d'un fou, il pouvait me tuer quand il le voulait, j'étais coincé. Alors je restais à ses ordres mais je suivais de loin les actions des opposants. Seulement, j'avais peur et je devais constamment prouver ma légitimité en tant que mangemort.

Il se tut, les yeux plus brillants.

- ...Quand j'ai appris pour tes parents, c'en était trop. Je n'ai plus jamais pensé à ma propre vie, je n'estimais pas la mériter. J'allais me mettre au service de Dumbledore, l'aider. Il m'a accepté. Et le jour où il est revenu, j'ai joué mon rôle d'espion. J'avais perdu ces ambitions de jeunesse, je me savais utilisé par l'un comme par l'autre, chacun ne se souciant guère au fond de ma véritable existence, j'étais un pion, et je m'en satisfaisais. Je cherchais aussi à te protéger, par remords. Je pensais qu'en faisant tout ça, je me serais senti mieux, mais ce n'est jamais le cas. Etre mangemort vous marque à vie, tu as été trop près du mal pour pouvoir t'en dégager complètement ou si tu y parviens, tu ne supportes plus de vivre.

Harry se leva et alla derrière Rogue, il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Ces sentiments prouvent que tu es un homme bien. Je crois que ce dont tu as réellement besoin, c'est que quelqu'un le reconnaisse.

- Peut-être...

Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement. Harry lâcha soudain :

- Bon c'est une réussite en tout cas, je pensais entrer par effraction dans ton bureau pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ta pensine mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire...

Après un fugace instant de silence, Rogue rit et grogna :

- Espèce d'idiot..."

Ils parlèrent encore durant des heures puis rejoignirent leurs lits respectifs, conscients d'avoir fait un pas en avant, d'avoir d'une certaine façon donné un sens à leur relation...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 8 !**

Voilà, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais je pensais que c'était nécessaire.

Le prochain chapitre est l'épilogue.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

De la fumée s'échappait d'une cheminée londonienne, en apparence similaire à toutes les autres qui surmontaient des maisons identiques d'une rue banale. Mais Spinner's End n'avait rien d'ordinaire... C'était là que Severus Rogue, puissant sorcier, redoutable mangemort, courageux espion vivait depuis toujours. Seul, aurait-il fallu ajouter si cette année avait été différente. Mais les événements avaient bouleversé sa vie aussi sombre que ses yeux, et depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, il avait de la compagnie.

Tous ceux qui connaissaient cet homme froid avaient d'abord cru à une hallucination collective le jour où ils l'avaient vu monter dans le Poudlard Express en même temps que les élèves.

Un mal-être temporaire ?

Une folie désespérée ?

Un somnambulisme aigu ?

...Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à monter dans le compartiment des trois élèves de poudlard qu'il haïssait le plus ?

Un envoûtement maléfique ?

Un ordre de Dumbledore ?

...Pourquoi riait-il avec Harry Potter ?

Un enlèvement, suivi d'une usurpation d'identité ?

...Pourquoi diantre, étaient-ils si proches ?

Les esprits par souci de survie, se chargèrent d'effacer ces images traumatisantes des mémoires.

Ils ne se doutaient donc pas que Harry et Severus mangeaient et dormaient sous le même toit.

Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de leurs conversations intimes.

Ils ne s'imaginaient absolument pas leurs deux corps transpirants au contact l'un de l'autre.

Si seulement Ron était de ceux-là... Mais non, il devait continuer à vivre avec des pensées trop figuratives en tête. Heureusement, il pouvait les partager avec Hermione qui lâchait souvent des soupirs blasés en réprimant une folle envie de le faire taire. Ils avaient toujours tout fait pour éviter Rogue, et pour rester auprès de leur meilleur ami mais aujourd'hui, il fallait concilier les deux à leur grand regret. Quoique Hermione commençait à apprécier Severus, lui découvrant de nouvelles facettes, mais Ron ne voyait en lui que le sadique qui le méprisait. Aussi grogna-t-il tout le long de leur trajet, furieux d'avoir à se rendre chez cet homme. Ses accompagnateurs, Hermione, Draco, Jenifer Markins (dont chacun connait le nom sans lui avoir jamais parlé), Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient quant à eux plutôt curieux de pénétrer dans l'antre du maître des potions ; à l'exception de Neville dont la main tremblait autour de celle de Luna. Il faillit faire demi-tour quand ils firent face à la porte.

« Mais enfin Neville, sois raisonnable ! Ce n'est plus ton professeur, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien te faire ! S'écria Ginny, agacée.

Neville reprit de vagues couleurs mais ses paroles en enlevèrent quelques-unes à la rouquine :

- En tout cas, toi, c'est encore ton prof.

La porte s'ouvrit. Noir. Noir. Blanc et noir. Voilà les quatre mots qui parcoururent leurs pensées premières. Severus était comme à son habitude, vêtu de noir, les yeux noirs, le visage pâle et les cheveux noirs. Sa voix le fut tout autant, visiblement, il était aussi dépité qu'eux d'être là :

- Bonsoir, entrez.

Si Draco n'avait pas été là, il aurait déjà fui à toutes jambes ce dîner organisé par Harry. La présence d'un Serpentard, d'un élève qu'au moins il avait toujours apprécié, le rassurait. Par conséquent, il engagea la conversation avec lui en les amenant dans la salle à manger. Des banalités certes, mais de quoi se donner bonne figure. Les autres marchaient en silence derrière eux, tout à leur contemplation des murs plus clairs que ce qu'ils auraient cru, et bientôt ils s'arrêtaient muets d'admiration devant une immense bibliothèque. Tous les livres possibles se trouvaient là. Neville se rua naturellement vers les dix volumes de l'encyclopédie des plantes magiques de Wilhelmina Nortomb, et Hermione caressa les étagères de ses doigts en lisant subjuguée les divers titres de volumes anciens. Severus se retourna et esquissa un sourire satisfait, il avait toujours été fier de ses livres qu'il avait rassemblés depuis son enfance.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à toucher, miss Granger.

Hermione sursauta et apeurée, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Severus eut une moue de fausse prétention et poursuivant vers la pièce d'à côté, dit d'une voix calme et malicieuse :

- Je plaisantais.

- Oh... Murmura Hermione.

Finalement, la soirée serait peut-être moins ennuyeuse que prévue... Il les invita à s'asseoir et alla chercher Harry, pourquoi mettait-il si longtemps pour se doucher ?

Mais l'eau ne coulait plus, il avait terminé. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sans faire de bruit et dévora des yeux la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Harry en caleçon, une serviette sur l'épaule dépliait ses habits. Severus ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha lentement de son amant. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la fit descendre sur son torse.

- Severus, tu es là...

- Tes invités sont là.

- Hum... Vraiment ?

Il soupirait sous la caresse qu'accentuait Severus.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, je me trompe ? On peut leur demander de revenir un autre jour...

- Severus !

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et lui fit face en le fixant d'un air scandalisé.

- J'aurai essayé... Dépêche-toi.

- Je te rejoins tout de suite. »

Au fur et à mesure du repas, les convives étaient de plus en plus charmés. Les plats étaient succulents, les hôtes agréables, la plupart du temps. En effet, quelques remarques piquantes fusaient parfois :

« Excusez-moi Miss Markins ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais savoir, par curiosité, sans arrière-pensée, pourquoi ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment se fait-il que... lui ?

Il désigna Ron d'un mouvement fugace de la tête qui vexa profondément ce dernier, répliquant immédiatement :

- Je me pose la même question avec vous, figurez-vous...

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione détende l'atmosphère :

- Mais en fait, maintenant, on pourrait vous appeler Severus, et vous tutoyer, c'est quand même plus sympathique...

Elle eut pour seule réponse :

- La seule idée d'appeler Mr Weasley par son prénom me donne la nausée.

Ron appuya son refus :

- Tu plaisantes Hermione, jamais je pourrais le tutoyer !

Harry éclata de rire et partit chercher le dessert. Des exclamations de surprise et d'envie jaillirent à la vue d'une multitude de petits gâteaux tous aussi bons les uns que les autres. Ils se régalèrent à nouveau.

- Harry, dis-moi, tu sais ce que tu vas faire l'année prochaine ?

Les visages de Ron et Neville s'assombrirent, ce qui laisse penser que c'était la nouvelle lubie d'Hermione que de poser cette question à tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de lui parler.

- Eh bien, Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je n'ai pas encore accepté mais j'y pense sérieusement.

- Tu plaisantes, c'est génial ! Et comme ça, vous seriez proches, dit Draco avec un regard complice à Severus.

Ginny fit intelligemment remarquer alors :

- Si ça se trouve, Dumbledore est au courant pour vous, parce qu'il a toujours une idée derrière la tête...

Severus déclara, confirmant ses doutes :

- Il est au courant.

- Comment ça se fait ? Interrogea Luna, vous étiez pourtant discrets...

Un éclair de gêne et d'embarras traversa les visages de Harry et Severus. Harry se désigna pour raconter l'histoire :

- Il nous a surpris.

- Comment ça, surpris ? S'enquit Neville.

Un silence suivit la question, suivi d'un petit « oh » du jeune homme.

- ...Je vois.

- Je vous rassure, c'était le dernier jour !

- Si ça peut me rassurer ça... marmonna Ron.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet :

- Et vous, vous avez des idées pour cette année ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'aimerais entrer au ministère, en fait mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible... Répondit Hermione.

- Ne dites pas ça, vous avez toutes les chances de réussir à y entrer, la rassura Severus.

Hermione surprise, balbutia un remerciement. Comment Harry avait-il fait pour s'habituer à cette attitude ?

- Moi je vais peut-être travailler avec Fred et George, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'être leur larbin donc je sais pas vraiment...

Harry le comprenait, ses frères avaient tendance à le tourmenter...

- Et toi Neville ?

L'ancien élève semblait avoir redouté la question, il murmura des paroles incompréhensibles mais Severus le secoua :

- Londubat, ne soyez pas ridicule, Mrs Chourave a pris sa retraite, vous pourrez prendre son poste sans problème vu vos résultats en botanique.

Neville était pétrifié, pour la première fois, il avait reçu un encouragement de la part du professeur qui ne lui avait toujours inspiré qu'une terrible angoisse. Severus continua, comme si de rien n'était, alors que Luna pinçait le bras du garçon sous les regards amusés :

- Je croyais que Dumbledore vous en avait parlé.

- Non, non, il n'a rien dit...

Il parut reprendre vie, ses joues rosirent de plaisir.

- Il le fera, il me l'a dit comme une certitude.

- Ah... Très bien... Merci.

Comme un nouveau silence menaçait de s'installer, Draco dit :

- Moi j'ai trouvé un poste chez le nouveau vendeur de baguettes magiques, c'est moi qui me chargerai d'aller les chercher et de superviser leur composition."

Harry en fut étonné, il n'aurait pas vu Draco faire ça, en fait, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre idée de ce que Draco pourrait faire. Luna quant à elle, parla du Chicaneur de son père, qui partait en retraite. Tous pensèrent qu'avec elle en rédactrice en chef, son père pouvait partir sans inquiétude...

Une heure plus tard, les invités étaient rentrés chez eux, heureux d'avoir eu le courage de venir. Harry et Severus avaient nettoyé la vaisselle d'un coup de baguette magique et étaient allés directement au lit.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Ron disait à Jenifer avec une once de dégoût dans la voix : « ...Quand même, tu imagines ce qu'ils doivent faire en ce moment... ».

_**Mais ça, ça ne le regardait pas...**_

_**

* * *

**_**FIN **

**Allez, pour l'occasion plein de reviews... Sérieusement, cette histoire vous a plu ?  
**


End file.
